OC Season 4
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Sequel to OC Story Season 3. Submit an OC to be in season 4! !CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

So this is a sequel to my last OC story that I wrote. I will be accepting 5 OCs please submit them by PM.

Here are my characters that are in so far.

OCs from last story:

Amelie Brown

Cal Robbins

Mia Santiago

Linor Stein

Hayley Phillips

Adrianna Libros

New Directions that are left:

Sam Evans

Brittany Pierce

Blaine Anderson

Tina Cohen-Chang

Artie Abrams

Marley Rose

Jake Puckerman

No pairings yet so anything goes! Also if you have any ideas regarding graduated seniors let me know because I may be able to work with that.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Grade:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Who they would be friends with:**

**Who they would be enemies with.**

**History:**

**Sexuality:**

**Family:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clubs:**

**Audition Song:**

**Romance (if any):**

Remember this is a sequel to my other OC story so I strongly recommend reading the past OCs character submission in the reviews of my old OC story (especially for the friends and enemies part of the form.)

Thanks and send by PM please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I had SO many great OCs submitted but I said I was only picking five and I'm holding myself to that except I may have added just one extra so I chose six OCs. Anyways I'll let you know about the accepted OCs in a second. First I would just like to let you know what to expect this story. First of all previous OCs don't get too comfortable with where your character is sitting because EVERYTHING will be tested. Second of all when I said everything I mainly meant relationships but some other stuff. I think that is pretty much it. Alright on to the hard part, Before I begin I would just like to say how amazing every character I got was but when I picked it really just came down to what characters I could work with best.**

**Alyssa Reynolds**

**Charlotte Evans**

**Jordan Stark**

**Devin Gattor**

**Austin Brooks.**

**Eric Lanes**

**So sorry if you didn't get in. Believe me they were all amazing. On with the story!**

The summer had passed oh so quickly. Well for some people that is, for others it droned on and on.

For instance Cal and Amelie had the summer of their lives well almost, they spent practically everyday together. Making new memories, as well as fighting a lot.

They fought about everything, what they should do that day, or even the stupidest things like which flavor of Popsicle was the best. They had made it through the summer but would they last much longer?

Only time would tell that, but as they grew farther apart Cal and Tina got closer. Ever since their duet at nationals those two talked constantly, and agreed on everything.

For Linor it was a different story completely. She would have given literally anything to have someone to fight with on which Popsicle flavor was best, more specifically she would have given anything to have Puck there to do that with. Instead she spent the long hot days alone longing for some company. She would have called up some glee club members but the only one she was friends with was Mia who moved to Maine over the Summer.

Mia despite moving to Maine and leaving everything she knows behind had a great summer. She made a lot of new friends, flirted with some guys it was great. But she couldn't help but picture Artie in each one of those guys places.

Nothing she could do about it though she was in Maine and there to stay.

If you asked Hayley and Adrianna how their Summer was together they couldn't really answer that.

Hayley had wanted to spend the whole summer with Adrianna but Adrianna had other ideas.

She was signed up for ten different singing summer camps just so that there wasn't a moment during the summer where she wasn't singing. It is what Rachel Berry would have done after all.

As they all took their seats in the choir room they noticed some new faces. There was a girl with long brown hair and a warm smile as well as a dark skinned guy who barely had hair but sure was pretty hot.

"Welcome back! As you can see we have two new members here, everyone meet Marley Rose and Jake- just Jake." Mr. Shue said remembering Jakes request not to be acknowledged as Pucks brother.

"Has anyone seen Sam?" Cal wondered aloud as he noticed the blonde boys absence.

"I'm right here and I've brought us a new addition. Everyone say hi to my cousin Charlotte." Sam said as he escorted a girl who most definitely looked like him into the choir room.

"Hi everyone, it's so great to be here! I heard you guys last year at sectionals and you sounded amazing!" Everyone instantly began taking a liking to the petite blonde. Even Hayley who can't stand such perky of people was practically melting in her hands.

"Hello, Charlotte do you have an audition prepared for us?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Charlotte said as she let the band know what song to play.

She picked up her guitar and began strumming it.

**You were just a Small Bump unborn, in Four months you're brought to life,**

**You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your Mother's eyes, **

**I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans,**

**Small bump four months you are brought to life **

**[Bridge] and ill whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth, If you're not inside me,**

**I'll put my future in you **

**[Chorus] you are my one, and only.**

**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. you are my one, and only.**

**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. **

**And you'll be alright. **

After she was done she got a large applause from everyone in the choir room.

As she began settling into the group Figgins came in.

"Shue I need to see you for a moment." Figgins said as he gestured for him to follow.

"This is Jordan Stark, he was found first period vandalizing the bleachers."

"And I'm here because?" asked confusedly.

"Because I was thinking maybe he could join your glee club, everyone whose in glee club seems to have changed for the better and I thought maybe it would maybe have the same effect on him."

"I will admit that this club has helped many people however not just anybody can get in." Will argued, although he did sort of see something in this boy, past all of the tattoos, there may be something special.

"As long as I'm funding the glee he will be in, understood?"

"Fine."

They took a silent walk back to glee club to discover that yet another new person had shown up.

"Hello, whose this?" asked as he gave a warm smile to the newcomer.

"I'm Austin Oakley, but you can call me Auggie." Auggie said with an oh so charming smile that made all of the girls swoon, much to their boyfriends dismay.

"Well welcome Auggie, wait just a minute and I will have you audition, but first I need Jordan over here to show me what he's got."

"Um why do I need to audition? Principal Figgins already said you don't have a choice but to accept me." To be honest Jordan wasn't too disappointed with his "Punishment." Although he would never admit it he kinda liked to sing. He just wasn't really into doing it I'm front of all of these people. Another great thing about glee club was all of the hot girls. He thought glee club was for all of the loser nerds who like to show off. But apparently he was wrong.

"Because I need to see what you can do now let the band know what song you're singing and sing it." said sternly.

Jordan reluctantly obliged with a roll of his eyes.

He let the band know what song and as soon as it began he forgot everyone was there and begun singing his heart out.

**Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round **

**Like a ferris wheel,that's breakin' down **

**Drinkin' angel's piss, gonna crash and burn I just want some action so give me my turn Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy it's the death of the nuclear family staring up at you**

**It's looking like another bad comedy**

**Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too**

**Can you hear the sound coming over the hill? **

**Gotta move my feet, it's coming in for the kill B-baby, baby, it's a blow out! Oh yeah! Like a nuclear bomb and it wont be long 'til I detonate! ****  
****Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy****[****of the nuclear family staring up at you**

**It's looking like another bad comedy**

**Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too****  
****Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round **

**Like a ferris wheel, that's breakin' down Scream, scream, screaming bloody murder! Oh yeah Like a nuclear bomb and it wont be long 'til I detonate**

**Like a Chinese drama an the death of the nuclear family staring up at you**

**It's looking like another bad comedy**

**Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too****  
****I said 10...9..8...7...6...5...4...3 ,5,4,3,2,1**

At the end of his performance he got a loud applause and Mr. Shue was quite pleased with his new addition to glee club.

"Wow great work I see some solos in your future. Now for Auggie, begin when you're ready.

**I could usually drink you right off of my mind, but I miss you tonight**

**I can normally push you right out of my heart, but I'm too tired to fight**

**yeah, the whole thing begins and I let you sink into my veins and I feel the pain like it's new everything that we were everything that you said everything that I did and I couldn't do plays through tonight tonight your memory burns like a fire with every one it grows higher and higher I can't get over it I just can't put out this love**

**I just sit in these flames pray that you come back, close my eyes tightly hold on and hope that I'm dreaming come wake me up turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette yeah you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see yeah where ever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me and you tonight tonight your memory burns like a fire with every one it grows higher and higher ****]**

**I can't get over it I just can't put out this love**

**I just sit in these flames pray that you come back, close my eyes tightly hold on and hope that I'm dreaming I know that your moving on**

**I know that I should give you up but I keep hoping that you'll trip and fall back in love times not healing anything baby this pain is worse than it ever was I know that you can't hear me but baby**

**I need you to save me tonight tonight your memory burns like a fire with every one it grows higher and higher I can't get over it I just can't put out this love **

**I just sit in these flames pray that you come back, close my eyes tightly hold on and hope that I'm dreaming come wake me up I'm dreaming come wake me up Oh I'm dreaming****  
**

As soon as Auggie began all of the girls got on the edge of their seats and stared intently as Auggie flashed his charming smile and winked with his blue-green eyes that you couldn't help but get lost in.

He finished with a bang as the whole room applauded.

"Wow great job and excellent stage presence."

Just as he finished another charming presence walked through the door.

"I heard you were having auditions for glee club and they weren't in the auditorium so I just assumed they were here. I'm Devin Gattor by the way." Devin said flashing a smile similar to Auggie's.

As Devin did this Jake Puckerman internally groaned. He knew this kid, he was the goody two shoes guy who was afraid to get in trouble yet could win over any girl.

"That's fine Devin, nice to meet you. Begin when you're ready."

As the opening notes to his song began he began swaying and moving very fluidly. He definitely challenged Auggie for biggest charmer.

**You're such a motivator, got to get your way**

**So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir**

**You're such an instigator; you wanna play the game**

**Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her **

**And I can't wait another minute**

**I can't take the look she's giving**

**Your body rockin', keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Got me so high and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me (yeah)Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**My lucky strike**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**My lucky strike**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**Your body rockin, keep me up all night**

**Whooooa**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Stuck in her elevator**

**She takes me to the sky**

**And I don't wanna go down, go down**

**She said I'll feel you later; go ahead and fantasize**

**She makes me want it right now, right now**

**And I can't wait another minute**

**I can't take the look she's giving**

**Your body rockin', keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike.**

**Got me so high and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me (yeah)Took me inside and then she rocked me****She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**My lucky strike**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**My lucky strike**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**Your body rockin, keep me up all night**

**Whooooa**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Hey, you're takin' all my pain away**

**You're shakin' like an earthquake**

**Hey, you're takin' all my pain away**

**You're shakin' like an earthquake**

**Got me so high and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me (yeah)Took me inside and then she rocked meShe keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**My lucky strike**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**My lucky strike**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**Your body rockin, keep me up all night**

**Whooooa**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**My lucky strike**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**My lucky strike**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**Your body rockin, keep me up all night**

**Whooooa, oh oh oh**

**One in a Million**

As it ended he got a very positive response.

"Well everyone I guess this is our-." Mr. Shue began about to wrap up auditions.

"Um sorry am I too late?" A very shy composed looking girl with long black hair and piercing icy blue eyes said as she walked in.

"I suppose not, and you are?"

"My name is Alyssa Reynolds."

"Okay Alyssa begin when you're ready."

**It's true**

**We're all a little insane**

**But it's so clear**

**Now that I'm unchained****  
****Fear is only in our minds**

**Taking over all the time**

**Fear is only in our minds**

**But it's taking over all the time****  
****You poor sweet innocent thing**

**Dry your eyes and testify**

**You know you live to break me**

**Don't deny, sweet sacrifice****  
****One day**

**I'm gonna forget your name**

**And one sweet day**

**You're gonna drown in my lost pain****  
****Fear is only in our minds**

**Taking over all the time**

**Fear is only in our minds**

**But it's taking over all the time****  
****You poor sweet innocent thing**

**Dry your eyes and testify**

**And oh, you love to hate me**

**Don't you, honey? I'm your sacrifice****  
****I dream in darkness, I sleep to die**

**Raise the silence, erase my life**

**Our burning ashes, blacken the day(Do you wonder why you hate?)A world of nothingness, blow me away(Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?)****  
****You poor sweet innocent thing**

**Dry your eyes and testify**

**You know you live to break me**

**Don't deny, sweet sacrifice**

As she ended the room erupted in applause as a small smirk was threatening to come on o Alyssa's face.

"Ok well I guess that's it. Everyone say hello to the New Directions of 2012!"

**A/N: So Eric Lanes was not introduced in this chapter but she will be introduced next chapter. Sorry I just couldn't figure out how to fit her in this chapter. Ok so I felt this chapter was okay. Way better than the audition chapter in my previous story. Again sorry if you're character didn't make it. Next chapter we will face some break ups and possibly a new relationship or two who knows? Ok well please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Ok so I have to admit, I felt a little bad writing this chapter due to last weeks episode. Why did I feel bad? Because there may be a big breakup in this chapter as well as a fight. I'm especially sorry if you're couple is breaking up and you're a Klaine, Brittana, or finchel shipper. If you need to rant about last weeks episode feel free to do so in your review or you can PM me and I'll join you in your rant! On with the story! Review!**

As glee club started up Mr. Shue took a look around the room. He had real faith in his glee club this year, they were all so different but yet they could manage to get along. He didn't want anybody new in his glee club. Or so he thought.

He was busy cleaning off his whiteboard to notice the girl who had just walked in.

"Um I think we have a new guy here." Cal obliviously spoke up.

"She's not a guy her name is Eric she's in my history class." Hayley said being quick to defend the new girl.

Cal's face instantly turned red as he slumped a little in his chair.

"I'm so sorry. Now that I look at you I don't actually think you're a guy you actually look like a very pretty girl." Cal said trying to mend the wound he was sure to have caused while at the same time making Amelie very alert.

"It's fine, and yes I'm here to audition for glee club." Eric said as if someone thinking she was a guy was totally normal.

"Great do you have an audition prepared?"

"Yes I will be singing You and Me by Lifehouse.

With that she walked to the center of the room and waited for the band to begin.

**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time****  
****Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you****  
****All of the things that I want to say**

**Just aren't coming out right**

**I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here****  
****Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you****  
****Something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

**Everything she does is beautiful**

**Everything she does is right****  
****Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of****  
****You and me and all of the people**

**With nothing to do and nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you****  
****What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive****  
**

As she finished the whole room was in awe and began to applaud her.

"That was fantastic and-." Before could finish Adrianna had cut him off to put in her opinion.

"While that was great I felt it may have been a little pitchy and lacked emotional depth." Adrianna said in a tone similar to one of a graduated senior.

The whole room besides Eric turned to look at her like she had five heads. Hayley was particularly annoyed with this new Adrianna that was showing through. She would have to have a talk with her later.

"Well I thought you were fantastic and will be a great audition to the New Directions." Mr. Shue said hoping that within the five minutes she had been here she wasn't so offended she would leave.

To his shock she just walked over and took a seat in an empty chair.

"Okay well this weeks assignment is to perform a song by your favorite artist that relates to something you're going through right now."

After glee club was over Amelie was expecting Cal to be waiting for her like he always did but much to her surprise when she looked up he wasn't there.

Instead he was walking out with Tina with his arm slung around her like he always does or rather did to Amelie.

Amelie not one to be left behind took it upon herself to follow her boyfriend out of the room. Not that she was stalking him or anything.

As she rushed out of the choir room she tripped over a cord attached to speakers and fell onto her ankle. She yelped out in pain very loudly as she fell on her ankle.

She waited for about ten minutes before someone finally came in the choir room.

"Are you okay?" One of the new guys Jordan asked as he entered.

"No I'm not, I tripped over some cords and twisted my ankle." She said as a few tears fell down her face.

"Can you stand?"

"No it hurts too much to move."

"Here let me help you into a chair." Jordan very uncharacteristically nicely said as he lifted her up bridal style and helped her into a chair.

"Thanks." Amelie said as she looked into the dark haired boys eyes.

"Don't thank me it was totally selfish. I was just using it as an excuse to touch your butt." He said jokingly earning a light shove from Amelie.

"So where is your boyfriend?"

"Probably with Tina." Amelie said very bitterly.

"Woah there, what do you have against Tina?"

Before she had a chance to answer the boy who was previously in question waltzed through the door.

"What's going on here?"

"I was just helping her, she twisted her ankle over there." Jordan said holding his hands up in defense as he felt the jealousy radiate off the other boy.

"Oh thanks man can I have a second alone with Amelie?"

With a nod of his head Jordan was gone.

"So what's up? Gonna tell me about all the fun you and Tina had?" Amelie said very sarcastically.

"I need to uh tell you something." Cal said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Now you're making me nervous." She said cautiously.

"When I was with Tina just now we kissed and it made me realize something. I realized how much I truly appreciate and love you."

"You cheated on me." Amelie said as if she didn't believe it.

"Yeah and I'm really sorry but it made me realize-."

"What it made you realize that you love and appreciate me? You shouldn't have to kiss another girl to know that!"

"I'm so sorry I understand if you're mad at me."

"I'm not just mad Cal, I'm furious I-I'm hurt!" Amelie bursted out as a whole new batch of tears came out but this time not because of her ankle.

"I can make it up to you I swear!"

"No that isn't necessary, go off with Tina for all I care because as far as I'm concerned we are through."

"Please don't say that." Cal said squeezing his eyes shut hoping this was just a nightmare that he would soon wake up from.

"Can you please leave now. I can't really stand and I need to be alone."

"Do you need help or a ride or something?"

"No I don't need anything from you. I texted my dad he's on his way now go!"

Cal reluctantly did as he was told hanging his head down the whole way back.

Meanwhile Sam was busy showing his cousin around school.

"And this is the cafeteria and this-."

"Sam you don't need to show me around I'm fine."

"But you're my baby cousin. I can't just let you off wandering."

"First off I'm not a baby second of all I want to make friends. Which is kinda hard when I have a one hundred fifty pound blonde leach attached to my hip."

"Fine I get the hint. But be careful." Sam warned as he walked off.

As she explored the school a little more she noticed a janitors closet with a light on that appeared to have nobody in it. Being the kind responsible type she decoded to turn the light off herself.

But boy was she wrong when she thought nobody was in there.

As she walked in she saw two girls she recognized from glee club making out.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Charlotte said as she quickly shut the door.

"So am I." Hayley muttered from the other side of the door.

"Hayley get over it she's only a freshman." Adrianna said as she adjusted her shirt and smoothed her hair down.

"I won't get over it she interrupted my make out time!"

"There will be plenty more times that it can happen."

"Will there? Because it seems to me that you are just some other person who has no time for anything except singing classes."

"I know that I haven't been the best girlfriend lately but I mean Rachel is gone and the spot for the new Rachel is wide open."

"Why would you ever want to be Rachel?" It wasn't really a question but more Hayley wondering aloud.

"I don't want to be Rachel it's just that she's so successful."

"I will try to be supportive of this strange newfound dream if you promise to spend more time with me."

"Promise."

While they were getting walked in on a bromance was formed well almost.

Auggie and Devin knew that they were supposedly rivals but they just had so much in common.

Like football for instance. When they walked into the locker room they both recognized each other and sat next to the other.

"So what position do you normally play?" Auggie asked trying to start a conversation.

"Quarterback, what about you?"

"Uh I also usually play quarterback."

"Cool so what do you think of glee club so far?"

"It's pretty cool but some of those people are really intense." Auggie said exaggerating the word "really".

"I know right. I would love a solo some time but I don't think that will happen with all of the fierce competition."

"Okay everyone listen up!" Coach Beiste said as she began to explain the tryout process.

After everything was done for the day Devin saw Coach Beiste go up to Auggie.

"Nice work out there. I think you have real potential to be the next quarterback." Coach Beiste said with a pat on the back.

Devin couldn't help the ripple of jealousy that went through him. But if he didn't want to get torn to shreads he had to keep his cool.

While a potential bromance was formed an old friendship was rekindled.

"Hey Mia how's Maine?" Linor asked over Skype.

"It's great here. I've made a lot of new friends I even have a boyfriend."

"Ooh do tell." Linor said in a strange voice as she propped her head on her hands.

"His name is Chris and he's really sweet but I kinda miss Artie." Mia sadly said with a sigh.

"I know how you feel. I miss Puck so much but I mean I'm starting to move on. There is this really hot guy named Jake who reminds me a lot of Puck but there is something almost gentler about Jake."

"I wish I was still in the New Directions."

"Well you could rejoin like any time! I'm sure Artie would love for you to move in with him." Linor said obviously joking.

"I'll get back to you on that. Miss ya Linor I'll talk to you soon." Just like that the screen went blank.

Linor sat alone in the choir room for a few moments thinking about her new makeout partner Jake and also missing Puck as she thought about those two she didn't notice another person walk in.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to be alone?" Alyssa said as she began to back out of the doorway.

"Oh no of course not did you come here to practice?"

"Yeah I also kind of needed to get away from all of those people out there. They all seem so fake."

"Well they aren't all bad." Linor said with a shrug.

"I don't have such great experiences with jocks and stuck up girls."

"Well glee club can help alot with that. Maybe you could use some of that in your assignment for this week."

"Maybe." The seemingly quiet girl said with a shrug.

**A/N: Wow that took a while. So were you surprised at who broke up? Probably not. Also if I forgot your character or they didn't have a very big part I swear that will change next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! So you guys are absolutely amazing reviewers! Like seriously I love you guys! So in this chapter a new relationship will be formed. Some more friendships as well. All characters may not be in every chapter it just depends on what's going on in that chapter. Not every character is in this chapter just so you know I didn't forget about you. Again if you need to rant feel free to in your review!**

Things in the choir room on Monday were awkward to say the least.

The seating arrangement was completely different as Cal and Amelie were sat on opposite sides of the room.

It was almost as if you were being forced to take sides. On one side you had Amelie who was being comforted by her best friend Blaine along with pretty much all of the other girls excluding Tina who strategically placed herself in the middle of the back row.

Tina still felt bad about the whole thing but that doesn't mean she didn't enjoy it.

While on the other side you had Cal who just looked completely out of it like he was depressed surrounded by almost every guy who were asking questions like. "How was it?" and "How far did you get with her?"

Cal just sat there solemnly ignoring their constant questioning.

sensed the tension the moment he walked in and decided against asking about it.

"Hello everyone. So as we all know sectionals is coming up and we need to prepare. So this week is all about practicing solos and next week duets."

" may I be excused I'm not feeling very well." Amelie said just need an excuse any excuse to get out of this class.

"Um yeah Amelie I hope you feel better." Mr. Shue said confusedly as he watched the heartbroken girl dash out of the room.

Hayley sat there almost feeling bad for the girl. Almost. But that's what happens when you fully give your heart to someone like she did.

With Hayley's philosophy your heart will never be broken. It's simple don't fall in l- oh crap!

As she sat there she realized that she too had fully given her heart away.

She looked over at the girl who she was in love with and a small smile spread over her face. She gently nudged her in the side.

"I love you." Hayley quickly said to Adrianna.

Adrianna looked a little shocked for a minute but quickly recovered.

"I love you too." Adrianna said before quickly getting back to taking descriptive notes so she could be sure to get the solo.

A few seats over was Charlotte who was harmlessly flirting with that Jake guy while receiving a few dirty looks from Linor.

The flirting didn't last long though, once Sam saw what was happening he quickly interjected himself I'm the middle of them and effectively broke the flirting.

"Sam we've talked about this." Charlotte said in a tired voice.

"What?" Sam asked in mock confusion.

"Your overprotectiveness, while it's sweet that you're so concerned about my wellbeing, you are not my father and I can handle myself."

"I'm just trying to help you out a little bit-."

"No. Just let me handle myself okay Sam."

"I'll try but I make no promises."

While Charlotte got pulled away from flirting with Jake Linor was quick to begin flirting before she had a chance.

"So after school maybe we could have a little make out session in your car." Linor said biting her lip in a way she thought was seductive.

"I would love to but I can't I have somethings I need to take care of."

"Oh okay, well um maybe another time then." Linor said quickly an disappointedly.

Meanwhile the bromance between Devin and Auggie was just growing stronger.

Even though they were supposed to be arch rivals

They played football together they were even talking about girls right now.

"Dude check out Linor over there. She's totally hot!" Devin said giving Auggie a light nudge.

"She's not bad but I think that Eric girl over there is pretty too. I like how for her it's not about appearance or makeup or anything. It's all about being herself. I think that's pretty hot."

"Okay dude if you say so." Devin said now admiring Charlotte's body while in the process receiving a warning glare from Sam.

Eric caught Auggie looking at her and a shy smile spread over her face.

Meanwhile Jordan was glaring at that Cal kid making him extremely uncomfortable. Mission accomplished. Jordan said in his head.

He didn't actually know this guy but he seemed to have really made that really cute girl who hurt her ankle upset and so what better way to make him pay than with fear.

So far it was working. He had this Cal guy slumped down in his chair stealing glances at Jordan every few seconds to see if he was still glaring. He was!

Alyssa not wanting to seem like a total outcast decided to actually go socialize. But with who?

She didn't want to talk to Hayley, not because she didn't seem cool but because she heard that Charlotte girl accidentally walked in on her making out with her girlfriend and Charlotte was still getting nasty looks.

She spotted Linor the girl she talked to in the choir room the other day looking upset.

"Hey can I sit here?"

"Sure." Linor said in a bored tone.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess I'm still just lonely. My best friend moved to Maine and my boyfriend broke up with me to go to college."

"Well that kinda sucks. If it makes you feel any better I'm always pretty lonely but that's what comes with being invisible." Alyssa said with a shrug.

"You're not invisible you're just quiet. Speak up a little more and guys will be all over you. You're really pretty you know?"

Meanwhile in Maine:

Mia had once again missed out on a solo. Unlike last year it wasn't because of a solo hog but more because she was distracted.

Her new boyfriend kept her pretty busy and every now and then she checked up on her old friends Facebook status'.

And although she would never admit it she secretly did this little happy dance whenever she saw Artie's "single" relationship status.

She really missed everyone.

**A/N: I don't think this is such a great chapter. But I remembered to update so yeah. If you have any complaints let me know (do it nicely please :) ) If you have a song you want your character to sing let me know! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update school has just been kicking my butt lately! Believe me I've given up as much homework as possible for you guys but there is just so much! Anyways here is the next chapter for all of you awesome-tastic reviewers! Review!**

"Okay guys today we have a special visitor. Most of you know him however a few of you probably don't. Please welcome Noah Puckerman!" Mr. Shue said stepping aside as if to welcome Puck.

As he ran in his and Linor's eyes instantly connected. After a moment or two of eye contact Puck hastily broke it and faced the rest of the glee club.

"What's up losers?"Puck said in an obviously joking tone.

"Puck is here to help us with some things for sectionals." Mr. Shue explained putting his hand on Puck's shoulder.

"Yep I'm here just to help you. That and the pool business went under and agreed to pay me for my services."

About ten minutes after glee had started they were working individually on numbers for sectionals when something caught Puck's eye.

Jake had his arm around Linor.

A small flash of jealousy surged through him but he knew that the reason they broke up was so Linor could enjoy her senior year. So he sighed in defeat and diverted his eyes from the scene.

"Hey Jake can I talk to you for a second?" Puck asked very subtly.

"Uh sure."

Puck led him into the hall so they couldn't be heard and shut the door behind them quietly.

"Look if this is about my relationship with Linor-."

"Don't hurt her. I want her to enjoy this year and don't you dare screw it up. If I find you've broken her heart in any way you will hear from me. I don't really care that we are brothers because up until a month I didn't know about you. Linor though I love her." Puck said totally honestly.

"Understood, but just so you know I don't plan on hurting her she's so awesome and funny. Also don't think that once she's done with high school you can just waltz in and take her because it doesn't work that way." Jake said practically spitting in Puck's eye.

"We'll see about that. But for now don't tell her we are related too much drama there."

"Understood." Before anything else could be said another person walked out of the choir room.

"Oh uh hey Linor." Jake said sweetly Puck wanted to get out of here because he knew Linor and she would just want to talk about them.

"Hey what's going on out here." Linor said eyeing the two boys skeptically.

"Oh uh nothing, just talking about me possibly taking lead for sectionals." Jake lied and instantly felt bad about it.

"Hey Jake do you mind if I catch up with Puck for a bit?"

"Sure go ahead."

After Jake left Puck silently cursed himself for not doing the same.

"So how was California?" Linor said crossing her arms defensively.

"Good, not actually my taste but it was nice. How's senior year going so far?"

"Fine I have a new boyfriend but I don't know how long that will last. I'm still a little hung up on this other guy." Linor said as she neared closer to Puck.

"Well I'm sure with time you'll get over him." Puck said knowing she was talking about himself.

"No I don't think I will." Linor then leaned up and began to passionately kiss him.

After a few moments he finally pushed her off.

"We can't do this. I'm not sticking around for long and I would hate for us to get attached again it was hard enough to let go the first time."

"Well we can just have a little fun can't we?"

"Linor I'm sorry but we have to get back to work." Puck then quickly left leaving Linor in the hall to shed silent tears.

Inside the Choir room some other difficult decisions were being made.

"So man who are you gonna take to homecoming? You're a shoe in for king." Devin almost jealously asked Auggie.

"I was thinking Eric. I mean she's really cool and doesn't really care what anyone else thinks of her. How about you."

"I was thinking Charlotte. She's hot, and simple that's the best way to go."

"Maybe we should take them out somewhere first to kinda make sure it would work."

"Like a double date? Isn't that kind of I don't know lame?"

"Know it's perfect we can ask them questions an get to know them and of there's an awkward silence we can always patch it up by striking up a conversation with each other."

"Alright fine, let's go ask out these lovely ladies." Devin said rolling his eyes.

"We can't just go over there and ask them out we have to start with a conversation first."

"I thought that's what the double date was for?" Devin said dumbly receiving a punch to the shoulder from Auggie.

"Hey Charlotte, me and Auggie over here were just talking about Halloween what do you think you're gonna be?"

"A bunny." She answered simply with a smile.

"A bunny?"

"Yeah but not some bulky full body suit. More like a fluffy white leotard with an oval in the middle some bunny ears and a little cotton tail."

"That sounds perfect." Devin answered thinking about the leotard.

"So what are you gonna be?" Auggie asked a near by Eric.

"Um myself, I wasn't exactly planning on dressing up." Eric answered awkwardly.

"There is nothing wrong with just sitting on the couch in your pjs watching horror movies." Auggie answered with his oh so charming smile.

"Oh come on Eric dressing up is fun!" Charlotte urged.

"I don't really have anywhere to go on Halloween so I was thinking no."

"Well I'm going to a Halloween party you should all come!" Charlotte exclaimed to Auggie, Devin, and Eric.

"Sounds like fun maybe we could talk about over a double date?" Auggie and Devin looked at their respective girls to let them know who was going with who.

"Ooh that sounds super fun Eric we should go to your house to get ready!"

"Um okay sounds great." Eric said actually sporting a semi smile.

"Yay!" Charlotte cheered while Devin and Auggie high fives.

Meanwhile Alyssa was going to get a drink but suddenly stopped when she saw a crying Linor off to the side.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Everything, Puck won't take me back and I just cheated on Jake." Linor sobbed out.

"It's okay, you don't need Puck if he doesn't want you I say screw him. And as for Jake you just acted on impulse don't hate yourself for that." Alyssa said purely trying to comfort her.

"You're right, I just feel really bad for cheating on him like that."

"Well what's done is done you just need to forgive yourself and move on."

"That's really good advice. You should really talk more."

"I'm not exactly the most attractive person in that room so I doubt people would want to listen."

"Are you kidding? You're totally gorgeous! And your eyes are just stunning! I'm sure there are a ton of guys that check you out on a daily basis."

"You told me that last week."

"And it's still true. I have an idea, maybe we could hang out with each other I could make you more vocal and you could make me less crazy."

"Like friends?"

"Yeah like friends. Look at Artie over there he is totally checking you out."

Sure enough he was and just as that was said he began rolling over there.

"Hey Alyssa I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to homecoming with me?"

"S-sure." Alyssa said not believing what she was hearing.

"Great."

Linor instantly felt guilty. She just helped hook up her best friends ex-boyfriend with her new friend to basically replace Mia. As if she hadn't done enough today.

Meanwhile Hayley and Adrianna were having another little fight.

"Come on I'm telling you we could be having a super hot make out session in the janitors closet and Mr. Shue wouldn't even notice." Hayley urged.

"Hayley if I leave right now I'll have absolutely no chance in getting a solo at sectionals. Then my talent will never be showcased!"

"Ade everyone already knows you're talented isn't going to base the solo on today."

"You never know!"

"I thought you promised me that you weren't going to let this "New Rachel" thing get in the way of us anymore."

"I don't see anything wrong with waiting until glee is over to do that."

"Well then maybe I should just find a new makeout partner!" Hayley said standing up getting ready to leave.

"Maybe you should." Adrianna said not looking up at all from her notebook.

Frustrated Hayley stomped off away from Adrianna.

The main lesson that was learned that week was as the days pass by everything moves on.

Amelie and Cal were learning that especially well.

Amelie hadn't cried in a solid three days!

They even shared small sad smiles occasionally.

While they weren't happy about it they both began to move on.

Cal it turned out was a pretty big ladies man. He flirted with everyone he even began a little something with Tina.

Amelie on the other hand was a little too bust flirting to really notice.

"Jordan stop it!" Amelie squealed as Jordan attacked her by playfully tickling her.

"No not til you say Jordan is the hottest guy in glee club."

"Never!" Amelie manages out between the squeals.

Jordan would never admit it but he was actually just trying to comfort her. Sure there was a little flirting involved but he liked to take full credit for her recovery from Cal's cheating.

While Amelie may not have noticed Cal's relationship with Tina Cal definitely noticed Amelie and Jordan.

It definitely bugged him but he brought it on himself so as long as she was happy he was happy. Well happyish.

Then the most unexpected happened. In walked a bubbly blondish brunette with a wide smile across her face.

That's right it was Mia.

The smile quickly fell as she saw her place on Artie's lap occupied by another girl.

**A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! So I hope everyone likes this chapter I worked really hard on this one and I must say I'm kinda proud! Anyway continue to be your great reviewing selves and I will try to be a better updater. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Ok so I'm gonna be honest I was a little disappointed in the amount of reviews I received but I understand that people are busy or simply forget to review after they're done reading believe me I've done that too. However I will give you an incentive, if I receive a good number of reviews I will update either Thursday or Friday. Anyways I also want to clear one thing up Hayley and Adrianna did not break up. Yet. Now I'm not making any promises about this but as for last chapter that was just an argument. On with the story! Oh yeah and review!**

Mia's eyes narrowed at the girl who was sitting in "her place" on Artie's lap.

"Mia, what are you doing here? Well either way were happy to have you!" practically squealed.

"Well my uh mom saw that I was missing my friends so I'm living with an aunt here." Mia said still a little shocked that Artie had a new girlfriend.

"We missed you too now why don't you go take a seat so we can get started on sectionals."

As Mia began to walk to her old seat on Artie's lap she quickly shook her head and noticed the very new seating arrangement, Cal and Amelie were on basically opposite sides of the room.

Although Puck was here he and Linor were definitely not sitting together.

Then there were all of these new people.

She headed for the empty row in the back and nobody even acknowledged her as she made her way up there.

began droning on about some old dude nobody even cared about.

As class ended Mia stormed down to Linor and pulled her aside.

"I thought you said he didn't have a girlfriend!"

"Look they aren't even really dating, he just asked her out today."

"So I still have a shot?" Mia asked hopefully.

"Definitely."

"Great then you need to help me take this bitch down." Mia said with a devious look in her eye.

"Look I can't exactly do that." Linor mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she's kind of my friend." Linor mumbled even quieter this time.

"Whose more important me or some girl you just met?"

"What happened to the sweet Mia who liked everyone?"

"I left her in Maine, now please help!" Mia begged.

"Fine but I don't think taking her down is necessary. How about this on Saturday we were planning on having a sleepover you should join us and get to know her."

"Alright I guess that couldn't hurt but I want my boyfriend back." Mia said with definite eyes.

"And you'll get him, I promise." Linor said as she pulled her out of the room.

Meanwhile Amelie and Jordan were having a little conversation of their own.

"So I don't usually do this but then again I've never actually liked a girl quite this much. Anyways I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out this weekend." Jordan said really quickly while avoiding eye contact.

"Jordan I'd love to, but unfortunately I have a dance competition this weekend."

"Then it's a date."

"Excuse me?" Amelie said with wide eyes.

"Your dance competition, it's just a good of a first date as any. Plus I get to see you on stage in a tight little costume shaking your stuff." Jordan said jokingly.

"Not quite that kind of dancing." Amelie said with a chuckle.

"Well still you'll be there and to be honest that's all that matters to me."

"That's so sweet. Ok then I guess it's a date." Amelie said with a little smirk before turning on her heel strategically swinging her hips back and forth.

As she walked she remembered her last dance competition. It was a sort of date with Cal. Sometimes she missed those days but she had moved on and she knew he had too.

She acted like she didn't notice him and Tina but only so that she could act like it didn't effect her in the slightest. When in reality it killed her inside.

As she was deep in thought she walked into a very muscular chest. Cal.

"Oh uh sorry I was just thinking about something." She said avoiding the face that caused her so much heartache.

"Oh uh it's cool."

After a few moments of awkward silence Cal took a big sigh and turned towards Amelie.

"What are we doing? I know we aren't together anymore but I don't want to be like those couples who break up and then act like they don't know each other."

"I agree, but I don't exactly want to talk on a daily basis. I'm sorry but just looking at you breaks my heart."

"I know and I feel so bad about that. But I have to admit I'm happy that you're at least smiling now it killed me to see you heartbroken every day."

"Oh yeah uh Jordan."

"Let me just make one thing clear, I may not like the thought of you with another guy, but as long as you're happy and smiling then so am I. You were my first love can't change that."

"It was nice talking to you Cal I'll see you later." Amelie said walking away dazed at the conversation she just had.

At lunch that day Eric took her usual spot alone only to be joined moments later by a perky blonde.

"Hey Eric!" Charlotte said with sincere enthusiasm.

"Oh uh hi Charlotte."

"So are you like super stoked about our double date?"

"Yeah I guess but I don't really know what to wear. No guy has ever asked me out before so I haven't ever had to worry."

"Well that's why you have girlfriends to help you with this kind of stuff."

"I don't have any girlfriends."

"Yes you do! Me!" Charlotte said pointing to herself.

After that they just kinda sat and ate in an awkward silence.

Meanwhile Auggie and Devin were having pretty much the same conversation.

"I don't know what to do for her she isn't like all of the other girls." Auggie complained to Devin at football practice.

"That's why you pick the simple ones. Like Charlotte for example, she's simple, sweet and most importantly hot."

"I'm serious man."

"No matter who the girl they like the same crap. The compliments, flowers, romantic movies. Girls like Eric are tough on the outside but on the inside they all just want to be loved."

"How do you know so much about girls Devin?" Auggie asked with a teasing smirk.

"Well when you're so good with the ladies like I am you learn a little something."

As Hayley walked down the hall she felt herself be pulled into her and Adrianna's usual closet.

"What are you doing?" Hayley asked Adrianna.

"Making up for yesterday. I know I promised I wouldn't let becoming the new Rachel come in the way of us again but this time I promise it won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time," Said Hayley in a bored tone.

"This time I mean it."

"Fine but you owe me. I don't know what and I don't know when but you owe me."

"Deal."

Alyssa watched all day as Mia threw wicked glares her way.

She wasn't exactly sure what she had done, Linor said that Mia was one of the nicest people you'll ever meet so how had she already made it on to her enemy list?

She was about to start being more vocal like Linor had said.

She was going to go and confront Mia and everything.

This plan was quickly stopped when she felt an odd freezing/burning sensation in her face.

She had gotten her first slushie.

As the runny corn syrup ran down her face she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Mia.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She said with kind eyes and a smile.

**A/N: Did I forget anyone? I sure hope not anyway once again I worked hard on this chapter and if there is any storyline that is happening with your character that you just don't like feel free to tell me. Ok I'll stop talking now so you can review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm a little late on the update but I'm not too late. So I hope you enjoy and by the way next chapter is sectionals! Yay! Okay so are we ready? Review please!**

As Mia helped Alyssa wipe the slushie off of her body things got rather awkward.

"Why are you helping me? I thought that you hated me for dating Artie."

"Well while I wouldn't exactly say that I like you I definitely don't hate you. As for Artie your right I don't like that you're dating him but I'll have to get over it." Mia said not looking at her at all as she said that.

"Well uh thanks I guess I owe you one."

"No you don't you're apart of our little glee club family now it's what we do. We should probably get back to glee now before starts freaking out."

After glee club finally got over Tina and Cal were having a little make out session of their own.

"Oh God Amelie." Cal moaned out as they were making out.

"Did you just call me Amelie?" Tina asked surprised but not angry.

"Uh I-I guess I did I'm sorry." Cal said as he pulled away.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah it's just that shes on a date with that Jordan guy at one of her dance competitions and I don't know it's just really bothering me."

"Well what are you still doing here get to that dance competition!" Tina exclaimed with a small smile on her face.

"Wow thanks, you're not mad?"

"No I was sort of doing the same thing trying to replace Mike with you but it didn't work. Now go get your girl!"

As Cal walked into the dance competition he discreetly hid himself in the back.

As soon as Amelie came on stage his eyes were glued to the stage.

She moved so elegantly and gracefully along the stage it was just stunning.

As she finished her dance Cal applauded very loudly. He was probably the loudest one. Which made him very easy to spot.

The minute Jordan saw him he came stalking over to him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Jordan said in a raspy tone.

"I was just leaving." Cal didn't want to start a confrontation, he didn't belong here anyways.

"You better be this is Amelie's day and she doesn't need to deal with the dude who cheated on her."

"You're right but just to make myself perfectly clear you hurt her I kill you. She's strong but not strong enough to endure this many heartbreaks."

"Fine but do everyone a favor and leave before she gets out." Jordan spat pushing Cal slightly.

"Okay just don't tell her I was here."

Cal walked out not really mad or upset because he knew that right now wasn't his and Amelie's time. Maybe later but now they needed time apart to be with other people.

As Amelie came out from backstage she practically jumped into Jordan's arms.

"You were amazing! Like seriously amazing it's no surprise you got first place!"

"Thanks I was looking at you the whole time."

"This calls for a celebration." Jordan said as he swooped Amelie up into his arms and carried her to the car.

Cal saw all of this from his car and a sad smile formed over his face at what could have been.

The double date with Auggie, Eric, Devin, and Charlotte was going surprisingly well.

"Auggie doesn't Eric look stunning?" Charlotte asked, it was true Eric looked amazing her hair was swept to the side looking amazing and she was wearing a mid thigh length red dress.

"Yes she looks amazing." Auggie said winking his signature charming knee weakening wink at Eric.

"Well so do you Charlotte, you know Auggie we got the two hottest girls at school." Devin said to Auggie from across the table.

"Definitely, and we totally don't deserve them."

"Who else is excited for sectionals?"

"I am even though I know I'm not gonna get a solo it should be fun." Eric said not confidently.

"Anyone of us could get a solo actually anything could happen." Auggie said with a shrug.

"Cheers to sectionals!" Devin said loudly.

Meanwhile Hayley was getting her payback from Adrianna.

"You want me to do what?" Adrianna asked shocked.

"Burn all of the notes you've taken during glee club."

"I-I can't do that."

"Yes you can, you owe it to me. Now throw it in the fire."

Hayley was being very persistent she had started a Bon fire just for this.

"O-okay fine." She slowly threw all thirty pages of notes into the fire.

"There you go now a long as we got this fire going we should cuddle by it."

"I love you Hayley I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

"I love you too."

Meanwhile Linor had something to confess and she knew it wouldn't go well.

"Jake I have something to tell you. About a week ago I kissed Puck. It was a total caught up in the moment thing and I'm sorry."

Jake was mad but he couldn't be mad without admitting him and Puck were brothers. If he did that he would be dead.

"I uh forgive you it was a spur of the moment type thing I get it." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around Linor.

**A/N: This chapter was hard like really hard. I don't know why it just was. Anyway next chapter is sectionals and the most fair way to decide who gets a solo is by of course answering random questions. For those of you who weren't in my last story heres how it works I'll have some questions below you answer them in your review whoever gets the most right gets the solo at sectionals. Let's get started.**

**1. Who is my favorite person left in the new directions?**

**2. My favorite song in the breakup?**

**3. My favorite person who was on glee from the glee project.**

**4. I like Sebastian True or false?**

**5. Which do I despise least Brochel or ?**

**6. My favorite episode of season 4 so far.**

**Tiebreaker: How many episodes of glee are on my iPod?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Hey everyone! So this chapter may be slightly shorter just because it's sorta hard to do a lot of storylines in a sectionals chapter. Anyways the winner of my solo competition is... Noahsaurusrex (Alyssa) If you didn't win I promise you there will be more opportunities later on. So review even though this isn't the best chapter in the world.**

"Okay everyone I have an announcement to make. I have taken this into deep consideration and I have decided to give the solo to Alyssa." Mr. Shue said with a smile as the applause started to erupt.

Well almost everyone applauded.

"This is so unfair! I have been nothing but a good student in here since school started! I deserve that solo!" Adrianna yelled from her spot in the front row.

"Ade sit down." Hayley whispered through her teeth.

"No, this isn't right and Mr. Shue knows it."

"I didn't do this to upset you Adrianna I just want everyone to have the opportunity to feel the spotlight on them."

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Adrianna quickly stood up and descended towards the door.

"Adrianna if you leave you can forget about competing at sectionals."

Adrianna stood there for a minute looking Mr. Shue square in the eyes before she turned on her heel and left.

The room went dead silent after she left.

"If she really wants the solo she can have it Mr. Shue I don't want her to be upset." Alyssa said kindly and somewhat shyly.

"No Alyssa you earned it. Adrianna can just get over it I'll have a talk with her later."

Hayley sat there shocked it wasn't like Adrianna to not be happy for others. There had to be something going on.

Later that night Linor, Mia, and Alyssa were having a slumber party for the night before sectionals.

"So Mia what was it like in Maine?" Linor asked interestedly.

"It was okay I guess nothing too special where I lived. It did rain a lot though."

"What I meant to ask was how was your boyfriend?" Linor asked giggling a little bit.

"He was alright but he was nothing compared to my first boyfriend." Mia refrained from saying the name since Alyssa was right there and she didn't want her to feel bad.

"I know exactly how you feel, Jake is okay and all but nothing at all compared to Puck."

"It must be tough with Puck being back and all." Alyssa said finally speaking up.

"Yeah it sucks because here I am dating this really handsome and protective guy and all I can think about is Puck who is slightly more handsome and way more protective."

"Have you talked to Puck?"

"Yeah and all he said was he didn't want to start something and just have to end it again."

As they talked about Puck Alyssa saw a sad almost longing look in Mia's eye. She knew what she had to do and it needed done now.

"Uh hey guys do you mind if I go run an errand really quick I'll be back in like five minutes?" Alyssa asked standing up from her position on the floor.

"Uh sure but where are you going?"

"To take care of something."

Alyssa approached Artie where they were meeting at nearby park.

"Artie I need to say something but I'm not really sure how."

"Just say it." Artie said with a shrug.

"I think we should break up."

"What why?"

"Mia is so clearly not over you and you aren't over her. This was going to happen eventually so why not now."

"Wow I wasn't expecting that." Artie said shocked but not necessarily sad.

"I'm sorry."

"No problem I guess I'll see you at sectionals tomorrow." Artie said wheeling off from the awkward inevitable breakup.

The next day everyone was pretty much going crazy.

People were pacing back and forth. Some even looked as if they were going to throw up.

Hayley looked all around for Adrianna and she was nowhere to be found. She couldn't believe that after yesterday she didn't even come to see them perform.

Meanwhile Jacob Ben Israel was there being as annoying as ever as he asked his petty questions.

"So which of you is the bigger ladies man?" Jacob asked a proud looking Auggie and Devin.

"Obviously me." They answered at the same time.

They looked at each other confused and kind of insulted.

"Dude you are totally wrong I am by far the bigger ladies man." Devin said boasting about himself.

"No offense but you can actually be pretty rude to the ladies." Auggie said causing Devin to give him the evil eye.

"Ok moving on." Jacob awkwardly said as he moved away from the exchange.

Auggie and Devin did the same but rather than just walking away they sort of both stomped off angrily into the direction of their "sort of" girlfriends.

It was official war had been started.

Meanwhile Amelie was in the corner doing her dance stretches when Cal came over.

"I just wanted to say good luck."

"Thanks but I don't really have a solo or anything."

"No but you'll still be the best dancer and that always requires a little support." Cal said with a knee weakening smile as he walked off noticing Jordan immediately stalking over to Amelie.

"Hey babe what was that about?"

"Nothing he was just saying good luck."

"That better be all." Jordan quietly growled.

"Are you jealous or something Jordan because I assure you it's over between me and Cal."

"No I just remember how he hurt you and I don't want to see you like that again."

"Are you saying that you'll never hurt me?" Amelie asked disbelievingly.

"Well I'll try my best not to. I was thinking that maybe this was a start." Jordan said handing her a kind of beat up yet beautiful gold change with a heart at the bottom.

"Jordan this is beautiful where did you get it?"

"It was my grandma's, she died a few years ago and told me to give it to the first girl I ever fall in love with."

"I love you too." Amelie said before she reached his lips in a passionate kiss.

A few moments later it was showtime and Alyssa was up first with her solo.

The curtain came up and the beautiful words just began to flow from her mouth.

_**There's a place that I know**_

_**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**_

_**If i show it to you now will it make you run away**_**  
**_**Or will you stay even if it hurts**_

_**Even if i try to push you out will you return?**_

_**And remind me who i really am**_

_**Please remind me who i really am**_**  
**_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me? can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect but we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?even with my dark side?**_**  
**

_**Don't run away don't run away**_

_**Just tell me that you will stay**_

_**Promise me you will stay**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Just promise me you will stay**_

_**Promise me you will stay**_**  
****Will you love me? ohh****  
****Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

As she finished the crowd errupted into a loud applause and it was official she had come out of her shell.

The music for the group number began and they began a fun catchy song.

It was time for the winner to be announced they were pretty sure they had won but you never really know til you know.

"The winner of the 2012 show choir sectionals competition is the new directions!"

The cheering and hugging began, they were going to regionals.

**A/N: So not too surprising that they won huh? Some dramatic storylines are coming up for two of our characters. Sorry I couldn't think of a song for their group number but the song used for Alyssa's solo Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. Please review I seriously love you guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I know I'm a little bit late on the update but I get really busy during the school year. Anyway here it is and be sure to review please!**

Sectionals had been a success. But just because they won doesn't mean new problems hadn't arose.

"Has anyone seen Adrianna?" Mr. Shue asked curiously.

"No I tried calling her after sectionals but she didn't answer her phone I'm going to go over to her house after school today." Hayley asked a little annoyed at her girlfriend as she didn't even attend sectionals to watch them perform.

Glee club went by very slowly that day. Well at least for Hayley it did. As she drove to Adrianna's house she tried to figure out what to say or if she would be worried or just plain angry.

As she knocked on the door she thought about just running away but it was too late Adrianna had gotten to the door faster than she thought.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Adrianna asked crossing her arms.

"I'm here to find out where the he'll you've been you weren't at sectionals and you weren't in glee club today."

"I was banned remember." Adrianna said solemnly.

"You just weren't allowed to compete you still could have come to support us."

"Why would I come to support people when it wasn't at all fair! I deserve that solo I've been working all year for it."

"Yeah you've been working a grand total of ten weeks bravo. You know what Adrianna you need to get over yourself. You aren't the only person who matters."

"I know but I should at least matter to my girlfriend, you didn't even defend you just supported Alyssa!"

"I don't even want to talk about this right now, let's just talk about this tomorrow."

"I won't be there tomorrow." Adrianna said simply.

"Well when will you be there?"

"When Vocal Adrenaline competes there for regionals in a few months."

"Why will you be there when they compete with us?"

"Because I transferred to Carmel, I am now a member of Vocal Adrenaline."

"You transferred! Why the hell did you transfer?"

"I'm appreciated there and another thing I think it's best if we see other people. We are competition now and it's better for us to just do this now before someone gets hurt."

"You know I never thought I would be okay with us breaking up but after all this "new Rachel" stuff this year I'm sort of relieved." Hayley spat at Adrianna.

She waited until she was at her car before beginning to cry.

While one relationship ended another started up again.

"Hey um Mia can I talk to you for a sec?" Artie asked approaching Mia at her locker.

"Uh sure what's up?"

"I want to get back together with you." Artie said in a very definite tone.

"Well this is sudden. But what about Alyssa I mean don't break her heart for this Artie she doesn't deserve it."

"Actually she broke up with me the day before sectionals. She told me I should be with you because we are both so clearly not over each other."

"But I don't understand she was with me the night before sectionals- wait a minute you were the errand she needed to run." Mia said as it all clicked in her head.

"Yeah I guess I was, so will you think about it?"

"I'll do more than think about it." Mia said leaning down to give him a kiss before hopping on his lap.

"Give me a ride to Alyssa's locker."

Once she got there Mia knew she had a lot of apologizing to do.

"Hey Alyssa? Thank you." Mia said with a smile.

"You don't need to thank me, I consider you to be one of my only friends and it's nit worth losing a friend over a boy I hardly even know."

"You know what this means right?" Mia asked giving her a smile as Alyssa shook her bead curiously.

"It means that I have to find you the perfect guy, and I think I know just the person." Mia said eyeing Cal.

"Who Cal? Didn't he and Amelie used to date?"

"Yeah but they broke up and you two would be absolutely adorable. Here come with me." Mia said not as a question but more as a demand as she pulled Alyssa over to Cal.

"Cal what do you think about this lovely girl Alyssa?"

"Well I guess I think she's sweet, kinda shy but I bet she will come out of her shell and totally hot." Cal said ending with a whistle and a wink.

"Great so what would you say about a date with her this weekend?"

Cal hesitated for a moment thinking about Amelie. He was about to say no but realized he had to move on and she was about as good as they come.

"I would say pick you up at seven." Cal said before shutting his locker.

After he left Mia and Alyssa did a little girly squeal that you would never expect to hear from Alyssa.

Meanwhile Jordan and Amelie were having a pointless argument. It was about something ridiculous neither could really even remember how it started they just knew it resulted in yelling.

"Fine if that is how you really feel then we can just forget about going dancing this weekend."

"Fine by me." Amelie said standing her ground.

"You know I don't even like dancing I was just going for you." Jordan said walking away but stopping as heard Amelie trying to stop her sobbing.

Damn he had always been a sucker for her tears. Just like the first day he met her when she had hurt her ankle.

"Amelie don't cry." Jordan soothed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry it's just that this was how the beginning of the end started for me and Cal. We would have stupid pointless arguments about nothing. I really don't want us to end like that."

"Amelie I assure you I'm way different than Cal. For one I'm a far bigger badass. Two I could never hurt you. I can't even handle you crying let alone me not even being able to be the one to stop it." Jordan said once again dropping his bad boy persona just to make her feel better.

"I love you Jordan and this weekend we can do whatever you want."

"Oh no I want to go dancing. I get to have you up close to me all night it's like a dream come true." Jordan said pulling her in for a hug.

Meanwhile being the gentleman he was Devin was offering to take home Charlotte.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Yeah I can just um walk home." Charlotte said reassuringly.

"Babe it's raining you are not walking home in the rain. Now get in my nice dry car."

Charlotte reluctantly got in knowing she couldn't fight it.

"So where to?"

Charlotte couldn't answer this question. She didn't actually have a home.

Well everyone else thought she did.

Sam thought she lived with one of her cousins not on his side of the family.

While everyone else thought she lived with Sam.

"Walmart parking lot." She said looking down.

"Parking lot? You live in a parking lot?"

"Well technically not the parking lot itself. I live in an abandoned car in the parking lot."

"No, no way am I taking you home to that."

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"What about with Sam? Where does he live?"

"With his friends parents, but I don't even know them I'm not living there."

"Well then you're coming home with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, my parents aren't home yet anyway so we can get you settled in and discuss when they get home."

"Wow thank you. But just don't tell Sam okay he won't want me living with you."

"Got it."

Meanwhile Linor was doing something she should have done a long time ago.

"Jake I'm sorry but it's just not working out. I'm still in love with somebody else."

"You still love Puck don't you?"

"Yeah and I'm really sorry but I hope we can still be friends."

"Oh yeah definitely." Jake said getting up to walk away when his report card fell out of his bag.

"Oh here let me get that." Linor said stopping in her tracks when she caught a glimpse of the name at the top.

"Puckerman? As in Noah Puckerman?"

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Wait a minute are you related to Puck?"

"Well half related, he's my half brother."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Puck tell me?"

"He didn't want this to mess up your senior year."

"I need to go." Linor said standing up quickly before Jake even said another word.

Meanwhile a less dramatic conversation was taking place.

"Do you I'm more of a ladies man than Devin?" Auggie awkwardly asked Eric.

"Yeah I guess but why are you asking me this?"

"Because the other day that Jacob Ben Israel guy asked which one is the bigger ladies man."

"Well then I'd definitely say you but let me ask you a question am I prettier than any of the cheerios."

"Yeah all of them. You have natural beauty you don't need to wear makeup you're just you. Which as far as I'm concerned is the most beautiful thing in the world." Cal said as he leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N: Okay so I think we got a little bit of everything there. We got some fluff, some drama, and even a breakup. Well I hope you liked it review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I feel really bad about this late update! However I may have to start a new rule. You guys are most of the time these amazing reviewers but last chapter I got five reviews and only one of those people actually had an OC. These past few chapters I feel like you guys have just been losing interest. So from now on I'm only going to write your character into the chapter if you review. Since I just made the rule I will include all characters in this chapter. Review!**

Things in the choir room were definitely a little different.

Okay very different, the seat next to Hayley was now empty and whenever someone attempted to sit there she glared at them which was enough of a warning to get out of there.

Devin and Charlotte also appeared much closer than they had been previously. Unfortunately Sam had noticed this too.

"Hey Charlotte mind if I sit here?" Sam asked knowing very well that she was saving the seat for her little boyfriend.

"The seat is actually sort of taken, but you can sit next to the person I'm saving this seat for." Charlotte said flashing her winning oblivious smile.

Sam thought about fighting it for a moment but came up with a better plan to get close to his cousin again.

"Fine but tonight I'm coming over to your aunt and uncle's for dinner."

Charlotte happily agreed until his words processed through her head.

"No, no you um can't tonight."

"Okay well when can I?"

"Actually never because the um thing is my aunt and uncle never really liked you." Charlotte said lamely making an excuse.

"My own aunt doesn't like me? Why not?" Sam asked sadly.

"No they do like you they just like small dinners but I can try to arrange something for us to have dinner."

"Okay well that doesn't really make any sense but I'll just leave it at that because my head is starting to hurt." Sam said putting his finger on his temple.

A few moments later Devin walked in and took is spot next to Charlotte while receiving dirty glares from Sam.

"Hey babe." Devin greeted kissing her cheek but quickly pulled away because he could have sworn he heard Sam growl at him.

"So are things still bad with you and Auggie?" Charlotte asked knowing he was sad with his bromance currently being non-existent.

"Yeah he's just being a conceded jerk."

"Well I'm sure you two will make up eventually."

Just as that was said Mr. Shue came walking in the room.

"Alright guys so for those who don't know Adrianna has unfortunately transferred to Carmel and is now a member of Vocal Adrenaline.

"What!" The whole room besides Hayley practically screamed at once.

"How selfish! I never get solos and you don't see me transferring." Tina said from her spot in the top row.

"Well you haven't been working extremely hard for a solo all summer and into this school year so shut your mouth!" Hayley said probably a little louder than she should have.

"Seriously Hayley? She isn't even here you don't need to defend her."

"Just shut up about her okay? It's not fair to talk about a person who isn't here so quit whining and listen to Mr. Shue."

"So you two are still together even though she ditched us?" Tina asked uncharacteristically snarky of her.

Something just snapped inside of Hayley, it wasn't so much what Tina said though she still didn't get away with talking smack about her girl. It was more of the fact that all of the flashbacks from their breakup came rushing back at once.

She had lost control, next thing she knew she was on top of Tina beating the crap out of her.

Before she knew it she was being pried off of Tina and escorted to the principal's office where she received two weeks suspension.

As she was walking to her car for her "two week break" she noticed a familiar presence behind her. Jordan.

"Hey Hayley, I just wanted to let you know that I totally support what you did in there. I mean if someone started talking that way about Amelie I would have done the same." Jordan said holding up his hand for a high five only to be rejected with the solemn face that looked like she was about to break out into tears.

"Hey is everything okay?" Jordan asked knowing very well everything wasn't.

And then the waterworks started. Oh crap he had always been bad with crying girls.

"It's uh okay, I mean I'm sure what ever happened will fix it's self." Jordan said awkwardly patting her back as Hayley hugged him in a very un-Hayley like way.

"No it won't. The best thing I've ever had dumped me yesterday. I have nothing now! My only friend was Adrianna, she was my best friend actually."

"Well if you need friends, you could always hang with me and Amelie." Jordan said shrugging.

"Oh please Amelie doesn't like me, we are two totally different people."

"Actually Amelie was the one who told me to cone check on you. She loved what you did in there for Adrianna."

"If she loved it so much why isn't she out here?"

"Well she may have decided to have a little chat with Tina." Jordan said using airquotes on the word "chat".

Sure enough Amelie was going all Lima Heights on Tina.

Well as Lima Heights as Amelie could get.

"Look you don't know what Hayley is going through so lay off. Another thing stop talking crap about situations you know nothing about. Maybe Adrianna had a legitimate reason to transfer."

It took Tina a minute to register all of this she didn't take Amelie as one to start conflict.

"I see what this is about. You're still pissed about the whole me kissing Cal thing."

"That has absolutely nothing to with that I am in a happy relationship." Amelie said half lying.

It was true she was in a happy relationship, she loved Jordan. But it may have had just a little to do with the whole Cal and Tina thing. Ok it had everything to do with that.

"Look I'm trying to help you Amelie, Cal loves you did you know that the reason we broke whatever we had off because he said your name while we were making out."

This shocked Amelie, but the weird part was that she didn't have even the slightest yearning for the feel of Cal's skin or any of that. At least not like she used to.

"I'm done here and Tina don't try to fix something beyond repair."

Meanwhile Eric and Charlotte had a relationship they could fix. Duggie.

That's right Devin and Auggie the two girlfriends knew that, that was a bromance not to be messed with.

So they decided to play a tiny little trick on them.

They each sent a text to their boyfriends saying to meet them in the choir room.

As both Devin and Auggie walked in they both looked extremely confused and mad. Then they heard the click of a lock and Charlotte and Eric watching intently.

"Damn they tricked us." Devin said angrily.

"No duh genius way to state the obvious."

"You don't need to be an ass okay? God I can't believe I'm missing football practice for this."

"I'm actually sorta glad those warmups are killer." Auggie said rubbing his back from where it hurt from yesterday.

"Oh man that's right, I think I pulled my whole spine from that."

Before they knew it they were talking just like old times.

"Oh man I've missed this." Auggie said chuckling to himself.

"Took you long enough." Eric said finally coming through unlocking the door.

"That was evil." Devin said jokingly pointing at Eric and Charlotte.

"Yeah but worth it." Eric said as Auggie pulled her into an embrace that made her feel oh so comfortable and pretty not something she was used to.

As this occurred a first date was also occurring.

"Let me get that for you." Cal said as he pulled Alyssa's chair out for her.

"Oh thank you you're such a gentleman."

"Well I try." Cal said jokingly as he shrugged.

"Wow I can't believe I'm actually on a date with Cal, Calvin Robbins." Alyssa said with genuine awe.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that girls like me who just like to hide in the back and act invisible don't get the hot sweet guy."

"Well I for one can't believe I'm on a date with you." Cal said with a genuine smile he got from making her smile.

"Me? What's so great about me?"

"Well for one you're totally hot." Cal said with a whistle. "Two you're a very interesting person, you're one of those people where there is more than meets the eye. And lastly I can't wait to get to know you."

Cal really meant everything he had just said. Sure he has screwed up but I mean he really had a way with girls.

At the end of their date Cal being the gentlemen he was dropped her off at her house.

"I had a really nice time." Alyssa said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah me too."

As the perfect end to the night they had their first end-of-first-date-kiss.

As she got out of his car he shared a little sarcastic chuckle with himself.

He went all night not thinking about Amelie. He had finally moved on and probably for the better.

Meanwhile Linor was sharing her shocking news with Mia.

"Wait Jake and Puck are brothers?" Mia asked unbelievingly.

"Well half brothers but yes."

"Wow so you've dated brothers? Good job!"

"That is not something I'm proud of and it's not like I did it knowingly." Linor said burying her head in her hands.

"Oh of course not, and just out of curiosity what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know I mean I already broke up with Jake so I don't have to deal with that but then there is Puck. I miss him so much but he won't get back together with me."

"Let me assist, lately I've been a great matchmaker just look at Cal and Alyssa." Mia said eagerly.

"Okay." Linor sighed defeated.

While everyone had their own problems Adrianna maybe had the worst of them all.

As she walked into her house from her vocal adrenaline rehearsal all she wanted to do was go take a hot bath.

Unfortunately that wasn't in the cards.

There stood before her the most evil woman in her life, her mom.

"Hello Adrianna, miss me?" Her mom asked sadistically.

"What are you doing here?" Adrianna asked cautiously.

"Oh you didn't hear? Your father took me back and since I'm back you can be sure I'll make you pay for splitting us up in the first place. Get ready sweetie because war has been started."

**A/N: Okay so I think I included everyone, if not let me know and you'll get a bigger part next chapter. Oh and sorry about that little rant in the first authors note it's just that I put so much time into all of these characters I just want to make sure you're reading it. Ok so review please. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well this chapter is out a little early because I felt kinda bad about my authors note last chapter. I'm really sorry if it upset you. Anyway on a lighter note this chapter will include everyone. Yay! So let's get started! Oh and review please!**

Oh the joys of suspension.

While most people would look at this as a bad thing and try to improve their behaivior Hayley saw this as a little vacation.

How does one enjoy an unplanned two week holiday you ask? Well of course by hanging out outside local gas stations just enjoying the solitude.

But it felt like that was all she did lately was enjoy the solitude, probably because she really didn't have any other option.

Sure there was Amelie and Jordan who offered to be there for her and she was sorta friends with them, but it always felt very third-wheel to her.

So here she sat once again by herself or so she thought.

"Hayley?" Adrianna asked aloud. She didn't actually mean to say her name it just sorta slipped out.

But god it felt so good! The name she had been avoiding the past few weeks because it just hurt too damn much.

Seeing her face still hurt a little, knowing she could barely do as much as look at that beautiful face she loved so much.

Oh who was she kidding; loves so much.

"Holy crap." Hayley muttered to herself upon seeing Adrianna.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"I could ask you the same question." Hayley said raising her eyebrow.

"Well I uh asked you first." Adrianna spat out nervously.

"Fine, I got suspended nothing too surprising, your turn why aren't you in school?"

"Same I also got suspended." Adrianna said clearly lying through her teeth.

"You got suspended, how exactly did you get suspended?" Hayley asked suspiciously.

"I um stole something. Yeah I stole a book." A book really? Adrianna silently cursed to herself.

"You stole a book and got suspended?"

"Yep now your turn why did you get suspended?"

Damn it.

Answering this question honestly would be showing her that she still felt the need to defend her. Well two can play at this lying game.

"I got caught making out on a teachers desk." Hayley said wincing at Adrianna's hurt expression that she had already moved on.

"I gotta go now." Adrianna hurried into her car and just began to drive.

To where she didn't know, but it had to be anywhere but here.

Meanwhile in glee club:

"Okay everyone as some of you remember last year we had a duet assignment. Where I paired you guys up and you sang duets with eachother. Well we're doing pretty much the same thing, so at the end of class come read your name off the list please.

As glee club passed all eyes were glued to that list trying to make out as many names as they could from a distance. No luck.

When they were finally dismissed it was like a mad dash up to the list. The names on the list read:

Linor and Devin

Amelie and Eric

Charlotte and Auggie

Mia and Alyssa

Jordan and Cal

There were a wide variety of reactions from the list, some quite pleased, others not so much.

Well not much they could do.

**Linor and Devin: **

This pair in theory would be great. Unfortunately that wasn't the case in reality.

They could both be extremely nice. But the problem was they both wanted to do everything.

"So I think that I by far am the bigger people pleaser so I should have most of the lines and complicated steps." Devin said not looking up from his paper.

"Um excuse you, what on earth makes you think you're more of a people pleaser?" Linor asked dramatically jutting her hip out.

"Well let's just say I've seen you sing and you're good but you don't exactly have a pleasant expression. In fact most of the time you either look like you're going to rip the person next to youse head off or that you'll fall asleep any second." Devin said fully realizing he was upsetting her.

"Well at least I don't look like a One Direction wannabe when I sing. Seriously you look like you can't pick one of them to impersonate so you combined them all into a really creepy smiley bouncy creep."

"You know that's not how a lady should speak."

"I never said I was a ladylike."

Just as that was being said Puck cane sauntering through the room looking for a paper.

"Ain't that the truth. Seriously dude no use in arguing with her, even if you do make a compromise last minute she will go against it and do it her way." Puck said warningly.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Linor asked Puck in the rudest voice she could conjure up.

**Amelie and Eric:**

"Okay so what do you think we should do?" Amelie asked pleasantly.

"I'm fine with whatever." Eric said with a shrug.

"Um well I prefer more of slow songs and ballads."

"Sounds good."

"Don't you want any input? I mean you are singing in this too you know."

"Yeah I just usually sort of go with the flow. I try to avoid conflict as much as I possibly can."

"Well I'd assume that gets boring right?" Amelie said trying as hard as she could to strike up a conversation.

"No offense but you really aren't one to talk, you're just as quiet and you avoid conflict just as much as I do."

Amelie sat there thinking of a response but quickly realized there was none. Eric was absolutely right.

"You're right. But I say we change that, you know that girl who got suspended? Well I bet she would love to help us do something totally out of the ordinary for us."

"I'm listening." Eric said leaning forward a little in her chair.

**Charlotte and Auggie:**

Another pair that would be great in theory but unlike Linor and Devin who were too aggressive these two were just too different in personality.

"Well what kind of song were you thinking of doing?" Auggie asked politely.

"I don't know. Maybe something by like a boy band or something. But no Justin Bieber my cousin Sam has dibs on that."

"Okay well that's an idea I guess."

"Well we can do whatever you want I'm up for anything." Charlotte said excitedly.

"Well I was thinking maybe classic rock."

"I don't really know any classic rock."

"Are you serious? All we do in here is classic rock that Mr. Shue picks out."

"Oh that's what that is? I usually fall asleep after a minute because I can't hear the words they're saying."

"You fall asleep? That is one of the weirdest and not to mention stupidest things I've ever heard." Auggie said jokingly but quickly realizing his mistake when he realizes he wasn't having a bro to bro conversation with Devin but instead trying to pick out a song with his not so bright girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Auggie said feeling genuinely bad.

"But the problem is that you did." Charlotte said getting up and walking away.

**Mia and Alyssa: **

These two truthfully were getting no work done.

Due to their new found friendship they sat their talking about everything ranging from clothes to guys, to gossiping about girls.

They talked about everything except what they were supposed to talk about.

"So am I a genius matchmaker or what? You and Cal are definitely the second cutesy couple in school. Right behind me and Artie of course."

"Well I mean it's still a little early to tell you know? We have only been on one date but I think he's getting bored."

"Bored? No way how do you know he's getting bored?"

"Well it's just that, whenever we talked about something on the date it would end in an awkward silence and he would just sit there."

"Well we will just have to fix that. You're coming over to my house tomorrow and I'll take care of this problem." Mia said with a mischievous look in her eye.

**Jordan and Cal:**

Okay so Mr. Shue must have been drunk when he put these two together.

Seriously who though it would have been a good idea to put the ex-boyfriend and the current protective boyfriend together.

For the first five minutes they sat there in complete silence. Both afraid to move a muscle as they'd appear to be the weaker one.

Finally Cal realized how stupid this was. (Plus he was losing.)

"What are we doing? We should be able to be mature about this. Me and Amelie have both moved on."

"Well surprisingly enough I don't think I'm the one with the problem. If you have a problem with me just say it. I assure you I won't be offended."

Cal sat their for a minute eyeing him to see if he seemed genuine before he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you're right I do have a problem with you. Many problems actually. First of all the way you try to intimidate me by staring me down is annoying and immature."

"Well I don't do that just to intimidate you, I mostly do it because I find it fun."

"Whatever I also have a problem with how you walk around like you're better than everyone."

"Oh I don't think I'm better than everyone just most people. But sorry keep going." Jordan said with a sarcastic smile.

"Thank you, and finally I have a problem with the fact that you know how to treat Amelie right and I don't. It kills me that you make her so happy. I'm glad she's happy though if anyone deserves it it's her."

Jordan eyed him confusedly for a moment before responding.

"Well I'm not sure how to respond to that in a jackass way so I'm just going to say thank you."

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry Hayley and Adrianna couldn't be in this whole duet thing but given their current storylines it would be hard to write them in. Also the pairings were totally random. The Jordan and Cal one was just pure luck. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello my lovely reviewers! So you may find that I will be updating more often now that I am down to just working on two stories. But once I'm done with my current finchel story I will beginning a Smytheberry story, now if I have any of my finchel fans reading this don't panic! I will still write more finchel stories. Anyway back to my OC story. Okay review!**

"Ok guys let's begin our duets assignment who would like to go first?"

Before anybody could answer Principal Fighins appeared in the doorway.

"William you have some visitors in the auditorium." Principal Figgins said in his monotone voice.

Mr. Shue didn't bother to ask questions as he knew it was no use either way what awaited them was bad news, he stood up and signaled for the New Directions to follow.

As they entered the auditorium the sight before them was not a pretty one.

On the stage stood Vocal Adrenaline. The stage that was supposed to be home to the New Directions.

Not only was Vocal Adrenaline there but as was their newest member.

Adrianna didn't look too pleased to be there she looked sad, wounded, but most of all guilt-ridden

"I don't believe you guys were given permission to use our auditorium. Now if you'll excuse yourselves out we have a lot of work to do."

"Now wait a minute, we just want to have some fun. Spar a little, think of this as a way to check out your competition without having to sneak into one of our practices." Vocal Adrenaline's new show choir director said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I'm gonna go guard the choir room." Mr. Shue muttered in annoyance.

As Vocal Adrenaline performed it became apparent that Adrianna was the star of the show.

She pretty much sang the whole thing and was always in front never ever the back.

At the end of it nobody clapped. While it was amazing they all felt too betrayed to clap for their former teammate and friend.

"Anything you'd like to show us?" One of the girls in Vocal Adrenaline asked snarkily.

"Not really."

As the rest of the other glee club left Hayley gave Adrianna a look that said "move a muscle off that stage and you're dead".

"Looks like you got just what you wanted." Hayley snarled folding her arms over her chest.

"I could say the same to you. By the way how are your hot make out sessions with your new girlfriend?"

"Great thanks for asking." Hayley lied through her teeth not dropping her fake smile once.

Adrianna clearly not satisfied by this answer nodded her head and stomped off.

While Hayley would like to say she didn't care she knew that wasn't true.

Which was why she was being dragged on a date as a third wheel with Amelie and Jordan.

For a moment they must have forgotten she was there since they sat there making out for about twenty minutes."

Hayley, tired of seeing the two of them stick their tongues down each others throat made a loud coughing noise in her throat to get their attention.

"Oh sorry Hayley, so um how were things with Adrianna today? I heard you made her cry." Jordan asked excitedly earning a light slap on the chest from Amelie.

"What he meant to ask was did things go okay when you two talked at the end?"

"They were fine, absolutely fine." Hayley growled out clenching her fists under the table.

"Jordan don't you need to go to the bathroom?" Amelie said giving him a pointed look that said give us a minute alone and get out of here.

"I don't think I do." Amelie kicked him under the table and gave him a death glare. "Then again you can never be too sure." Jordan said making a beeline out of Amelie's sight.

"Look Hayley, I get it you're mad. But maybe this is for the best. At first when me and Cal broke up I was all kinds of pissed but I moved on and got over it and now me and Cal are able to tolerate each other and have brief friendly conversations. So I think-."

"Would you shut up already? I'm so sick of hearing about this thing with Cal. It happened and you say you've moved on so for god sakes act like it." Hayley practically screamed at her.

Amelie's face twisted up into one of shock then slowly hurt.

"I'm not feeling very well all of a sudden. Tell Jordan I decided to walk home." Amelie hastily picked up her purse and took off without a single look back.

Hayley just rested her head in her hands and soon realized that Jordan would be back from his trip to the "bathroom" any minute now.

She knew he would get all defensive of Amelie when he got back so she quickly sprinted out of the restaurant.

The next day an act of chivalry was being performed by none other than Auggie.

Auggie knew he was popular, he was a jock and most people didn't even know he was in glee club.

As for his girlfriend Eric, she wasn't exactly the most popular person in school.

In fact she was pretty much at the bottom of the social chain.

This however didn't seem to faze her in the least. She always walked with her head held high even when she knew people were talking about her.

That afternoon as Auggie walked to his girlfriends locker to greet her with a kiss he saw a bunch of jocks congregated around it.

"So what are you just a 'he' who decided to be a 'she' or something?" One of the jocks rudely asked eyeing her up and down.

"Seriously if you're a chick where are your boobs?" Another one asked just as rudely if not more so as he high-fived the other jock who just moments ago made a comment very similar to that.

"Excuse me but who the hell do you think you are talking to my girlfriend that way? In fact what makes you think you are the least bit better than this beautiful girl who doesn't give a damn about what everyone else says?"

"Dude calm down we were just having some fun."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you guys were the only morons having fun. Now get your fat ugly faces out of here before I an forced to tell a story or two about how you guys go underwear shopping with your mommies on the weekend." Auggie said shooting them a sharp look as they ran down the halls.

"Thank you." Eric mumbled in a voice barely above a whisper.

"No problem but for the record I think you're totally hot." Auggie added with a wink.

While Auggie may totally have a shot at boyfriend of the year he definitely had some competition for it. That is if his competition was still alive after this.

Charlotte had been living with Devin for three weeks now and nobody suspected a thing.

It was perfect, his parents were still on some lame cruise and Sam thought she was living with their aunt.

Well it would have been perfect if Coach Beiste hadn't spoiled it by sending Sam to his house to work on throwing.

Lucky for him Charlotte was still on the shower when Sam came over.

"Uh hey Sam what's up?"

"Coach Beiste wanted me to run some plays with you to get you ready for next weeks game."

"Oh uh sorry Sam now really isn't a good time." Devin said looking between Sam and the bathroom door where Charlotte was bound to walk out most likely naked any minute now.

"Ok well can I at least borrow your phone I need to get a ride back to where I'm staying." Sam said beginning to walk over to the phones current spot.

"Actually how about I give you a ride? It will be no problem really."

"Okay if you're sure." Sam said giving him a confused and weary glare.

They were almost out of the house. But not close enough.

Down the steps walked Charlotte butt naked.

The look Sam had on his face went from confused then contorted to a look of complete and utter fury.

"Oh you're dead." Sam stated before beginning to chase Devin.

"No Sam stop it you'll hurt him!" Charlotte exclaimed still very much naked.

"You, put some clothes on!" Sam ordered his cousin while shielding his eyes from her bare body.

"Fine but only if you calm down long enough to let us explain what was happening here."

After slight hesitation Sam reluctantly nodded taking a seat on the couch never removing his death glare from Devin.

About ten minutes later Charlotte emerged downstairs fully clothed.

"Ok Sam I know what you saw looked really bad but I swear it's not what you think!"

"Really? You weren't just going at it with your little boyfriend."

"No, look Sam these last few weeks I've been living here. The truth is we don't have an aunt who lives here. Before I moved in with him I was living in an old car in whatever parking lot was most convenient but Devin here took me in and we haven't done anything bad I swear."

"Fine we will discuss this later but for now you're coming with me back to the Hummel's."

While Sam may have been the model relative Adrianna's mom was far from it.

"So dear explain to me why exactly you're going to some new school?" Adrianna's mom asked in a mock sweet tone.

"I wasn't getting the recognition I deserved at McKinley."

"What recognition is that? Recognition for being a stupid selfish teenage girl who tells on everyone?"

"God why is it always these stupid insults with you? I've had it!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me. Try it again and see what happens." Adrianna's mom said temptingly.

"I'll use whatever tone I want with you. You aren't my mother anymore. A real mom doesn't act the way you have."

"You are getting dangerously close to getting a slap in the face." Adrianna's mom whispered as she got spitting distance from Adrianna.

"Go ahead, do it. It's gonna happen anyway might as well have my pride."

Sure enough Adrianna received a a blow to the face, it was harder than she had anticipated so she was quickly knocked to the ground.

The next day first thing in the morning Mia came rushing up to Cal and Alyssa.

"You two are so cute together! And as the person who got you guys together I have taken the liberty of planning your second date!" Mia said excitedly.

"Wait you planned our date?" Cal asked confusedly.

"Well it's not just your guys' date it's a double date for you guys and me and Artie. As the most romantic one of us I thought it would be best if I planned the date out."

"Mia that's really sweet but me and Cal kinda already have plans."

"Oh. Well maybe another time, me and Artie will just use the reservation instead. But just fair warning I'm planning your third date." Mia said giving them a warning look.

"She certainly is a piece of work huh?" Cal said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Most definitely, but I don't have the heart to tell her that we have already had our third date, and our fourth, fifth and sixth." Alyssa said with a slight giggle.

Cal just stared at her with a goofy grin for a moment.

"What?"

"I love your laugh." He said with complete adoration.

With no response ready she got on her tiptoes and gave him a sweet kiss which deepened into one that was much more passionate.

As for Mia she did exactly what she said she was gonna do.

"Hey Artie do you have any plans this weekend? I sure hope not because if you do you're canceling them."

"Why exactly?" Artie asked with an amused look.

"We are going on a date. Our first real one since last year, this is going to be amazing! Now give me a ride to class while I tell how our date is gonna go."

With a chuckle Artie patted the space on his lap which Mia quickly occupied and Artie began his descent for her class.

I guess love was just in the air that day as another old flame got rekindled.

"Hey Linor can we talk?" Puck asked once they were alone in the choir room.

"Sure, are you just gonna tell me another ridiculous lie about how you aren't related to someone." Linor shot back bitterly.

"Technically I didn't lie. You never asked if we were brothers."

"You still could have told me! I made a total ass of myself!"

"A cute ass." Puck said with a smile that spread to Linor's face.

"Don't make me laugh I'm mad at you, you still haven't told me why you did it or what happened at-."

Linor all of a sudden got cut off by Puck's lips crashing onto hers.

"I thought that you didn't want to-." Linor said once again getting cut off by Puck's lips.

"You talk too much."

**A/N: Hello everyone! So next chapter the duet partners will meet back up and let's just say next chapter will be interesting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know this is like insane! I'm updating for the second time this week! But let me just say, I wouldn't get used to this. I'm mainly updating today for two reasons, one being that you guys are amazing reviewers and definitely deserve this. The second one being that I like updating every weekend so I figured it would be best to start that back up. But my winter break is coming up so I'll try update more during that. Love you guys review!**

"Okay guys unfortunately we have to move on from our duets. Instead we need to be focusing and preparing for Regionals." Mr. Shue said beginning to drone on about ideas that will never happen for Regionals since they all know very well that they don't plan their routine until practically the day before Regionals.

As he began talking Linor began to zone out.

Normally she wouldn't make it so apparent that she was zoning out but Puck who was up at the front of the room by the piano kept on making these weird faces and gestures towards her.

Most of them inappropriate but she really didn't care. It was who he was and she had missed him so much while they were apart. While most of his gestures were lost on her there was one that caught her eye.

Puck was gesturing towards the door and walked out signaling for her to do the same.

After a few moments had passed she raised her hand not even waiting to be called on before she talked.

"Mr. Shue may I be excused I'm being picked up early today." With a nod of his head Linor was out the door.

She would have used the excuse that she had to go to the bathroom or something lame like that but she had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back into the choir room that day.

As she ran down the hallway she instantly saw the mohawk clad boy and darted over to him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

After a few moments of heatedly making out Puck surprisingly broke it up.

"Babe as much as I love making out with you I actually called you out here for a reason."

"Oh sorry, I just assumed given our history." Linor said with a blush.

"Anyway I wanted to get this heartfelt talking about our future thing out of the way now."

"Hmm romantic." Linor muttered as she dropped her legs from his waist.

"Look I know you think this is going to be bad and make you mad at me but I swear it won't. I was thinking about next year and how you're graduating this year and well when you go to college I would like to come with you. That is if you'll let me."

"You want to come with me? I thought you weren't a college person."

"Well I'm not I was mainly thinking that I would find some kind of job there and you could go to college and we would still be together. What do you think?"

Linor moved from her spot where she was leaning up against the wall and sauntered over to him to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I think that sounds amazing. But you're even crazier than I thought if you think I'm just going to let you find some random job and do nothing there. I don't know what you'll be doing there yet and I'm not saying it has to be college but it will be something."

"Yes ma'am, now I'm not one to break tradition so what do you say, we go into that college over there and continue what you started at the beginning of this."

As Puck carried her into the closet she was laughing pretty much hysterically.

Right outside of the closet that the two were currently occupying a fight began to break out.

"Mia, can I talk to you?" Amelie asked in the toughest voice she muster up.

"Sure, Amelie what's up?" Mia asked with a chuckle at the voice Amelie used.

"Did you set Cal and Alyssa up?"

"Yeah but I don't see why that should matter to you. I mean you are over him right?"

"Well yeah it's just that I don't know I thought we were kinda friends. I know if Artie cheated on you I wouldn't set him up with somebody else."

"Look Amelie, I get it really I do. But I think you need to be honest with yourself, I mean you can't have everything. You already have Jordan you don't get to control Cal also."

"I'm not trying to, I'm just trying to figure out whether or not we are even friends."

"I see what's going on here. You're upset because you heard that Cal and Alyssa got pegged as a way better couple than you and him were so your mad at me for that. I was really only speaking the truth."

Normally Amelie wouldn't have done this, in fact it was like a once in a lifetime type thing that this happened. Amelie took one step back then pounced on the other girl.

There was quite a bit of hairpulling and such involved but anyone who was watching the fight could easily tell that Mia was winning. And by a lot.

Good thing Hayley happened to be walking down the hall when it happened.

Hayley had a lot of experience with in school fighting thing, so she very well knew the consequences of it.

Normally she would have just let the people get suspended but once she saw who the people were she knew she should intervene.

"Break it up! What are you guys insane?"

"I'll be going now." Mia announced as she straightened her hair and clothes out.

"So you're just going to walk away? Without as much as an apology to Amelie. You gotta admit the whole hooking up her ex-boyfriend thing with another girl was sort of a bitchy thing to do."

Ok so she was being a little bit of a hypocrite for telling her not to walk away and apologize after a fight but she owed Amelie.

Ignoring Hayley, Mia turned on her heel and walked away.

"Why did you defend me? I mean based on what the fight was about I thought you would have joined in."

"While it does annoy the crap out of me that you are obviously still hung up on Cal what I said to you the other day was rude and unnecessary so I'm sorry."

"Well thanks I guess. But I sort of have a favor to ask of you. Would you mind helping a friend and me out?"

So that night Hayley took Amelie and Eric to Principal Figgin's house with twenty rolls if toilet paper in the back of her car.

"Thanks for helping Hayley."

"Please you think I'm doing this just for you guys? I'm doing this entirely because i believe everyone should have the joy of tee-peeing a house. That and I'm still sort of pissed that Principal Figgin's suspended me."

They had gotten through about twelve rolls of toilet paper when they heard sirens coming towards the house.

"Run!" Hayley shouted out as she ran for her car that was wisely parked a block away.

Eric and Amelie not sure where to go stayed frozen in place and as a result were taken down to the police station.

Eric sat there looking casual as usual while Amelie sat there appearing to be the mess that she was.

After about an hour of sitting there on a bench thinking of some way to get out of there Jordan and Auggie came sauntering through the door.

"Jordan! Oh thank god!" Amelie said making a running start for him.

"Babe relax, you were in there for like an hour at most."

"I know but I never want to be here ever again!"

"Okay well just out of curiosity what did you do?"

"Well I wanted to stop being so uptight and Eric wanted to come out of her shell so I asked Hayley to take us tee-peeing and when she yelled run Eric and I didn't." Amelie said with a shrug.

"So wait this is Hayley's fault?"

"No it's my fault I'm the one who asked if she would help."

"It may have been your idea but Hayley was the one who implemented it. I don't want you spending a lot of time with her. I mean first you get into a fight then you get arrested?"

"Jordan you do realize you get into fights all the time right?"

"Well yeah but I don't want you getting into it like this."

"Whatever let's just talk about it later I want to go home." Amelie said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What the hell were you thinking? I mean teepeeing principal Figgin's house?" Auggie was yelling and pacing it was weird and just totally out of character.

"Relax, okay Principal Figgin's said he wasn't going to press charges."

"You're right I'm sorry, I guess it was sort of hot the way you were arrested."

"Well I think that's taking it a little far."

"No, no it's not. If you want to be noticed just let me know and we will do some killer duet or something in glee club. Because as hot as this was I really don't want to have to come down here again."

"Deal, now let's go, because my boyfriend just made me feel hot and I think I need to prove him right." Eric said surprisingly confident and suggestively.

"Sounds like a plan." Auggie said eagerly while picking up a smiling Eric.

Meanwhile a very awkward conversation was taking place. The conversation between Devin, Charlotte, and Sam.

"Look I don't see what the problem is, it's not like Devin and I were doing anything."

"The problem is you're fourteen, that is way too young to be living with your boyfriend." Sam explained raising his voice slightly.

"Well what happens when you graduate this year, and you have to leave then where do I go?"

"Charlotte, I really don't want to have this conversation in front of Devin. No offense but this is kind of a private conversation."

"Devin isn't going to judge or anything. He's been helping and he's a great guy there is nothing wrong with this arrangement."

"Well how about when your parents come back Devin, then what happens do they even know Charlottes living here?"

"My parents won't be back until like next August, they're on some cruise."

"Even worse she's been living here in secret. You know what the worst part of this is? You lied to me, you were having trouble and you felt like you couldn't even come to me for help."

"Sam it isn't like that, I just you know didn't want to bother you."

"Charlotte we will figure this out, for now I don't want you living here. The Hummel's are out of town for the weekend so it won't be super awkward if you're there now, I'll call and tell them that you are going to stay there for a few days. Now go get the rest of your stuff."

As soon as Charlotte descended for upstairs that left the awkward pair Devin and Sam alone in the living room.

"I know you think I hate you and everything but it's pretty hard to hate someone who took their girlfriend who they had only known for a few months into their house, without pressuring her to do anything. So I kind of have to say thank you."

"It was no problem, really."

As soon as Charlotte got back downstairs she somberly walked up to Devin and planted a long passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you later."

As she and Sam walked out she not so discreetly avoided the hug Sam was going to bring her into.

On a lighter note, Artie and Mia were enjoying a long awaited date.

As soon as Artie saw Mia his jaw dropped. She was wearing a strapless light purple dress that cinched at the waist and flowed at the bottom and stopped mid-thigh.

The way Mia looked never ceased to amaze him.

"You look absolutely amazing." Artie saw his jaw still dropped.

"As do you, are those some new suspenders I see?" Mia joked lightly.

"You know it!"

Artie said completely seriously then his face breaking out into a smile as he and Mia shared a laugh.

"I've missed this, so much."

"Me too, but I have to ask. Did you get into a fight today with Amelie?"

"Yeah sort of, I mean I get why she's mad but I think she should just let go you know?"

"Well yeah I guess I agree but what if the reason she isn't letting go is because she still loves him."

As Mia's brain processed this Artie could see that he may have accidentally planted an idea in her head.

"You're right! Oh my gosh, how did I not see it! Amelie and Cal love each other still. You know who would also be a pretty cute couple? Alyssa and Jordan." Mia said still formulating a plan.

"Mia no. Leave it alone if Amelie an Cal are going to be together then they'll be together."

"Yeah but what if they just need that little push."

"Mia." Artie said warningly.

"But-."

"No."

"But what if-."

"No, now leave it alone."

"Fine let's just get back to dinner." Mia clearly wasn't just going to leave it alone but Artie was no help at all.

The next day Amelie decided to confront her problems head on.

As she nervously approached Cal and Alyssa she suddenly realized just how awkward this would be.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh okay Alyssa can you give us a minute?" Cal asked politely out of habit.

"No, no actually I meant I wanted to talk to both of you. You see lately it's been brought to my attention that I may have been having a hard time completely letting go, but I really need both of you to know that I consider you my friends. And as my friends I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize or ruin your relationship."

"Wow Amelie, thank you." Alyssa said genuinely shocked and happy.

"Also Alyssa I may owe you an apology. Since you and Cal have begun dating I've kind of had some hostility and bitterness towards you and I'm genuinely sorry."

"Well I guess I may owe you an apology too, since you're Cal's ex-girlfriend I've kind of had this semi-hatred towards you. I mean I just thought you were going to come back to him and so I was preparing myself for that."

Before anyone had another chance to say something Mia came sauntering up.

"How great is this! The three of you talking an being friendly, I actually wanted to talk to the three of you. Well I feel like since I've gotten back I haven't really gotten to talk to some of you and so I have planned a quadruple date for this weekend. Don't even think about saying no because do you know how hard it is to reserve a table for eight?" Mia said with her mega-watt smile.

"Wait a minute quadruple?" Amelie asked nervously.

"Yeah me and Artie, you and Jordan, Cal and Alyssa, and I thought Linor and Puck could come since they recently got back together. Oh no I didn't even think about the thing with you and Cal, that won't be too awkward will it?" Mia asked as she observed the look that Cal and Amelie shared.

It was a look of panic but they couldn't really say no.

"No not at all, I'm sure it will be fun." Amelie said her voice tight.

"Totally." Cal gulped as he said this.

"Great I'll give you more details later!"

Okay now getting Linor to agree was going to be tricky but she was almost essential to this plan.

"Hey Linor, don't make plans for this weekend."

"What why?" Linor asked with a look of panic on her face because if it was Mia's idea that probably means it's not going to be good.

"You and Puck are coming on a quadruple date with me, Artie, Cal, Alyssa, Jordan, and Amelie."

"Hold on, Cal and Amelie? Isn't that going to be a little you know awkward?"

"No, look the point of this date is for Cal and Amelie to get back together."

"Okay that would be great if they were both single. Seriously Mia, they're both in relationships."

"I know which is why I thought that Jordan and Alyssa would be so cute! Come on it's perfect."

"This is such a mistake, Mia. But since someone is going to need to keep people from killing each other there me and Puck will come."

"Yay!"

At Adrianna's house things really weren't getting any better in fact if anything things were getting worse.

"Adrianna just face it, nobody wants you. You're not pretty enough you have no personality just get over it." Adrianna's moms words rang through her head on repeat.

She still had the stinging sensation on her cheek where her mom had slapped her.

She couldn't pretend that she was okay anymore. She needed someone. She needed Hayley.

With one look at herself in the mirror she picked up her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

After it rang for a few moments, clearly Hayley had been deciding whether or not to answer it.

Someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Hayley asked confusedly.

"Hayley I-I." Adrianna choked out but her sobs stopped her before she could say anything else.

"Adrianna are you okay?"

"No Hayley I need you. I'm sorry for everything, but I just really need you right now."

"I'm on my way." Hayley said without hesitation.

**A/N: Wow this chapter was a long one! I hope you all liked it! Also I have a question, who would you prefer Amelie to end up with Cal or Jordan? Because I'm having a really hard time deciding. Okay well review and if I forgot your character please let me know! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I swear I didn't forget about you guys! Honestly I have just been really busy lately and it always takes me awhile to write these chapters. I feel absolutely terrible for not updating for two weeks believe me! I have a little question to ask, are you guys really enjoying this story? I mean I know I'm having fun writing it, but I just feel like maybe my writing quality isn't the best or that I have possibly neglected some of the characters. Ok on with the story. Oh yeah and review!

Hayley was pretty sure she broke almost every single traffic law there was as she sped over to Adrianna's house.

Normally she would have just played it cool taking her sweet time to get over there and arriving fashionably late, but Adrianna just sounded so heartbroken on the phone.

It's like it pressed some button inside of her to get her to move faster.

As she pulled into the driveway that she knew all too well she began to wonder what she would say or what she would do.

As she sat there thinking in the driveway Adrianna's words rung through her head. "I'm sorry for everything I just really need you right now."

As those words process through her head she knows that Adrianna is right. It's time to drop the anger and the attempts at making the other jealous and just surrender.

She hops out of her car and walks up to the door not really sure what to expect.

As soon as she rings the doorbell there is suddenly a crying figure stumbling into her almost making Hayley fall back.

They just stand there for a moment Hayley stroking Adrianna's back as Adrianna just let's out the tears and emotions dropping the tough act she has been doing for so long.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong now?"

"Ugh it's just everything. First of all I hate Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline, the people suck it's so competitive I just hate it so much. Then to add on to that my mom came back and she's just making my life a living-."

Hayley's eyes widened and she took a step back grasping Adrianna's shoulders looking her square in the eye.

"Hold on a sec, did you just say your mom was back? Did she do anything to you? I swear if she hurt you I'm gonna-." Hayley threatened not completely finishing her sentence as she mumbled some unmentionable things.

"Just let it go. I guarantee you she will be gone ditching us for some loaded old man before you know it." Adrianna said rolling her eyes.

"Ade this is serious, your mom is terrible if she did something you need to tell me right now."

"Hayley relax she didn't really do anything okay? I'm sorry I called you over here like this I just really needed a shoulder to cry on an I called you out of habit."

"It's fine I didn't mind at all really."

Hayley knew that if she was going to fix her and Adrianna now would be the time to do it. She leaned in to kiss her and Adrianna seemed to be ready to reciprocate it before she stopped her.

"We can't do this. You have a girlfriend and I don't want you doing something you'd regret. Now just isn't our time and place okay?" Adrianna said as she pulled back disappointedly.

Oh yeah her "girlfriend" the nonexistent one that just seems to keep haunting her.

"Look Adrianna about that I-."

"No Hayley, don't I'm not saying that we don't have a time it's just not now okay. Good luck at regionals by the way."

With that Adrianna stepped inside her house and Hayley was out there alone contemplating how to get rid of this "girlfriend" she had created.

Meanwhile Charlotte was getting settled into her little makeshift "home" at the Hummel home.

She really did appreciate what Carole and Burt were doing for her and it wasn't a bad place at all it just wasn't home.

But to be fair she really didn't have a "home" she has never had one and she possibly never will.

"Okay dear if there is anything at all that you need let me know." Carole said with a warm and inviting smile as she brought the last box into what used to be Kurt's room.

Charlotte just nodded her head with a shy smile on her face. She knew this was probably for the best it was just a little disappointing and to be honest undignified.

Sure she wasn't the smartest person and her spirit was very similar to one of a six year olds but that did not mean she couldn't take care of herself.

As she looked around her knew room she quickly realized she wasn't alone as she looked over and saw a blonde boy standing in the doorway.

"How are you settling in so far?" Sam asked gently as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm okay, I mean it's nice and Burt and Carole seem great it's just I don't know weird."

"Look I know what you mean, but for now it what we've got. But you know I've been working on the money issue and you know I think I have a pretty solid business opportunity ahead. I'm making kits to make your hair lighter and blonder. I mean I just used lemons in mine but I bet people would buy it." Sam said with his goofy smile.

"I'm sure they would. I could start a business or something too if you think it would help." Charlotte said with a giggle.

"I don't think that's necessary but I'll keep you posted." Sam said just smiling at his cousin and her naiveness.

"So I guess for now I'll just make the best of this."

"Yeah and hey at least you got Kurt's room. It smells nice I'm here and it's clean. I got stuck with Finn's room, let's just say it isn't the nicest smelling." Sam said wrinkling his nose sharing another laugh with his cousin.

The next day in glee club some crucial decisions for regionals were attempted to be made.

"Look I'm just saying that I deserve the solo this time. Rachel Berry even said so last year." Tina said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh my gosh what is with this Rachel Berry is so amazing crap? I'm sick of it!" Hayley complained with a scoff. She never had been too fond of Rachel and now the short girl seemed to haunt her wherever she went.

"Guys enough! I hate it when you fight over solos, you should be supportive of those who are lucky enough to receive the solos." Mr. Shue explained the last part diplomatically.

"So what your saying is I'm not getting the solo again?" Tina asked already knowing the answer.

Mr. Shue wisely ignored the question and moved on.

"Okay enough about the solo, what should our theme for our songs be?"

"Um Mr. Shue since when does our setlist have any sort of theme to it?"

Mr. Shue just sighed knowing this conversation was going absolutely nowhere.

After glee club that day Jordan went home and began getting ready for the odd "quadruple" date that would be occurring later.

His parents were thrilled when he brought Amelie home for the first time. They had been trying to get him to date someone like her for awhile now but her would never budge.

Somewhere between meeting Amelie and their first kiss he seemed to have dropped that bad boy image quite a bit and his parents couldn't really be more thrilled.

"Jordan dear I believe it's your turn to cook dinner tonight." Jordan's mother said sweetly as she entered his room.

"No can do mom I have a date tonight."

"That's nice, you know I have to admit I like the influence Amelie has had on you. I mean you have taken out your piercing who knows maybe you'll be as involved with soccer as you were when you were younger."

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Jordan asked annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Look all I'm saying is that you used to be so involved and had a dream. Even though it was a highly impractical dream it was still a dream." Jordan's mother said putting emphasis on the word impractical.

"Whatever mom, just go okay I have to get ready for my date."

Jordan loved his mom but sometimes she could really get on his nerves.

He still did play soccer he just didn't tell his parents. They liked that he played the sport but only because it made him happy and it would look great on college applications. As for a career not so much.

They more liked the idea of him having a practical non risky career.

Enough thinking about that he had a quadruple date to get ready for.

The date had so far been going surprisingly well, except for the fact that Puck complained every two seconds about being forced against his will by his girlfriend to be there.

Mia's plan of reuniting Cal and Amelie had so far been failing. They hadn't done as much as look at eachother this entire date.

"Linor can I talk to you for a second?" Mia said sweetly dragging her friend off to a corner.

"This isn't working I don't know what else I can do they clearly still love eachother!" Mia said exasperatedly.

"Or they have both moved and don't want to make this date awkward for everyone."

"Look I have an idea, you switch spots with Cal and ask to sit next to Alyssa and have Puck switch spots so he sits next to Jordan then Cal and Amelie are forced to sit next to each other!"

"That is a terrible plan, Mia!"

"No it isn't it's genius now let's go put the plan in action."

Before Linor could disagree again Mia was already gone leaving Linor to groan to herself before heading back over to the table.

"Hey Cal do you mind if I sit next to Alyssa we just really haven't talked in awhile?" Linor asked sweetly.

"Yeah we have we just talked today in glee club." Alyssa said standing up confusedly.

"Well that doesn't count. I know for a fact that Puck really wants to get to know Jordan better."

Puck just turned and looked at her like she had five heads.

"What the hell no I don't! I'm not moving the only good thing about this date is that I can sit here and have my hand firmly attached to your butt. If I do that to Jordan that just crosses into all sorts of awkward."

Linor sent him a sharp kick under the table while smiling sweetly. "Yes you do Puck now move over to Amelie's spot I'm sure she won't mind sitting next to Cal right?"

A look of worry passed over Amelie's features but she quickly covered it up.

"Of course not, that would be no problem because we're friends now and that won't be awkward at all and I'm rambling now aren't I?"

Amelie moved to the spot next to Cal and they both shared quick brief smiles before turning away.

The dinner continued awkwardly as Mia and Linor carried on the extremely awkward conversation.

"Ok since no one else seems to be brave enough to ask this I guess I'm going to have to. What the hell is going on here? I mean clearly Linor would rather sit next to Puck and Puck sure as hell didn't want to sit next to Jordan." Alyssa said standing up having enough of whatever was going on.

"She has a valid point you know." Puck said bitterly from his spot next to Jordan.

"Mia this one is all yours." Linor said with a smile that seemed to say. "Karma's a bitch huh?"

"Okay fine the gig is up. This date was planned for Amelie and Cal to get back together because they are so clearly still in love." Mia announced standing up making wild hand gestures.

"Wait a minute you did this to get two people back together who are already both dating other people? Say they did get back together, what would happen to the significant others of Amelie and Cal?" Jordan asked getting extremely pissed off.

"Well I figured you and Alyssa could just get together."

"You can't just dictate everyone's love life you know? Screw this I'm out of here! Amelie I'll talk to you later." Jordan said as he stormed out of there.

"Well that didn't work like I was hoping, we should probably get going Artie." Mia said hoping Artie would take the hint.

"Well I for one knew from the beginning it would be a disaster!" Puck announced loudly taking Linor's hand as they left.

"Cal I'll be right back I just need to go to the restroom really quickly I'll be right back." Alyssa told her boyfriend quietly.

"Can you believe them? Setting this whole thing up just to try to get us back together." Cal scoffed to Amelie.

"Yeah totally I mean we're friends we've both moved on."

After a moment of silence Cal practically leaped forward and planted his lips on hers.

Amelie surprisingly didn't pull away right away. After about five seconds she finally realized what was happening and pushed him away.

"What were you doing?"

"I just wanted to see if it was still as great as I remember. It is." Cal said looking into her eyes as he spoke every word.

"Is it bad that I really enjoyed that?" Amelie said sheepishly.

"No." Cal said simply leaning in again only to be pushed away this time.

"Cal we can't do this. Okay we are done we have been for months now. I don't want to cheat on Jordan because believe it or not I do love him."

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Pretend that didn't just happen and lie life exactly as we have been. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Hastily Amelie left not looking back as she did so.

"I saw that, all of it." Alyssa said in almost a whisper from the doorway.

"Look that was nothing, it was just spur of the moment and-."

Cal stopped his excuses the moment he saw a tear roll down Alyssa's cheek.

"Look I'm really sorry Alyssa."

"You really had me fooled. This whole time I just thought you were some really nice guy who genuinely liked me guess I was wrong."

"I do like you just maybe not like that. Maybe I don't even like Amelie like that. I just needed to get it out of my system."

"I guess I understand, besides I think the best thing for me right now is that I be by myself and really show who I am not just be known as someones girlfriend."

"Okay well maybe we can still be friends?"

"Fine but only distantly, otherwise it's just awkward."

"One more thing, what you just saw can you not share that with anyone. It wasn't Amelie's fault and I don't want her to take the fall for it."

"I suppose I can do that." Alyssa said a small friendly smile playing at her lips.

"Thanks I care about Amelie alot, maybe just as a friend but I don't know. I think that I also need to just be myself for awhile."

With that they were both gone.

Meanwhile it was a little something Auggie and Devin called "bro night".

The rules were no girls, no talk of deep feeling, and if you talk about girls it must only be to describe whether they are "hot" or "not".

"Dude I am so kicking your ass at this!" Devin exclaimed as he was pressing numerous buttons on his controller.

A tradition of bro night was that video games must be played. Just like they also had the tradition that by the end of the night each one of them had to consume a large pizza.

It was strange but they had fun and it was a nice distraction from everything else.

"Sorry dude I'm just a little off my game tonight." Auggie said rubbing his head after getting creamed at some video game.

"Yeah clearly, what's up with you man?"

"It's my dad, he wants me to just come and join the hotel chain business with him after highschool instead of going to college."

"Reminds me alot of my parents." Devin scoffed.

"Why does your dad want you to join my dads hotel chain too?" Auggie asked rolling his eyes as he put a new game in the console.

"Haha very funny, no he wants me to be a professional football player. He practically threw a fit when I wasn't quarterback."

"He did? You could have just told me and I would have told Coach Beiste to give it to you

"No you earned it I wasn't just going to take it from you because my dads childish."

"Well at least with your career you'll get away from your family I'm stuck working with mine."

"You know I feel like we just broke one of our major rules. No talking about feelings."

"Well I mean it wasn't really feelings." Auggie said extending the word "really".

"It's was close enough now let's just get back to bro night." Devin insisted as he shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Devin and Auggie weren't the only people dealing with parental issues apparently Eric was having just as hard of a time.

"Eric can I talk to you for a moment?" Her dad asked nervously.

Without a word Eric just looked at him curiously and followed him out of her room.

"I just received the news that your mother will be in town visiting. Now I know that you don't exactly have the fondest memories of her but she would really like to get to know you and your brothers."

"Well i don't particularly want to see her. In fact if she could maybe just have no contact with me whatsoever that would be ideal."

"Look Eric it really isn't that simple. By law you are in her custody too therefore she has the right to see you and there is nothing I can do about it."

"So what I have no say in this? I haven't seen the woman in two years and quite honestly I'm grateful for that." Eric practically spat all of these sentences out with venom laced in every word.

"I heard she's been getting some treatment for her problems maybe she's changed."

"People can't change that much in two years." Eric shot back her eyes not leaving her fathers.

"Please just make this easier for all of us and talk to her? The sooner you do the sooner she'll leave."

"Fine, when does she get in." The reluctancy was evident in her voice.

"Well uh actually-." Her father began nervously rubbing his neck as a pale washed out woman entered through the door.

The woman's hand flew to her mouth when she saw Eric. Clearly not expecting such a sight in the daughter she hadn't seen in two years.

"Mom." Eric spat out venomously.

This was going to be a long visit.

A/N: Okay so I've stayed up until like four am trying to get this written for you guys so if there are a lot of grammatical errors please forgive me. Anyway I received some reviews telling me that this was way too much about the romances and you are absolutely correct. I will try to get into everyone's family situation or backstories but in this chapter I really just had to finish what I had started last chapter. I haven't completely decided what I want to do with the whole Amelie and Cal thing but I sort of just want to play around with a single Cal and Alyssa. I will try to update soon and if you are even still reading this please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi everyone! So I know I'm not exactly on time with my update but it's a little better than last time. Okay so next chapter is regionals, which means the questions for the solo is at the bottom. As always PM me if there is something that you would like to happen in your characters storylines. Review please!

The prep for regionals was in full swing. It was the week before so they were at the point where they simply pick the songs.

By no means were they near ready, they still needed to figure out who was singing what, them there was the whole choreography issue.

To put it simply, the New Directions were a mess.

Little did they know that what could either be the answer to all their problems or the thing that made their problems worse was about to walk through that door.

In the door walked the small sweet but fiery girl Adrianna.

The whole room's faces paled as they looked at her, it was as if they were looking at a ghost.

"Um hi, look I know you all probably hate me right about now but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Adrianna announced her eyes everywhere but the members of the glee clubs.

"Sorry? Sorry for what being a total diva and flipping out when someone else got the solo or how about just abandoning us to go join our main competition?" Sam asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Leave her alone okay? Maybe there's more to the story, and just because she doesn't tell us doesn't mean she's a terrible person." Hayley said as she stood up not only talking to Sam but pretty much the whole club.

"What happened to being a big happy family with no secrets then?" Artie countered, being one of the original five he felt that for some reason he held more seniority over the the others.

"Oh please don't even try to say that you guys don't have some big juicy secrets your hiding. I know that I for one have some." After receiving some curious stares she quickly covered it up. " Not that they are any of your business of course." Hayley said as she sent a sharp glare at Artie who diverted his eyes.

"Hayley's right, but of course I can't let Adrianna back in until after the competition just in case." Mr. Shue said diplomatically.

Hayley stood up just about to share a few choice words with Mr. Shue before Adrianna put her hand on Hayley's chest to get her to sit down.

"I understand, however I think that I may have something that will change your mind, I got Vocal Adrenaline disqualified." Adrianna expected some sort of emotion when she said this but nothing.

Only hard stares and raw emotion was directed her way.

"I-I bet you're wondering how, well they were going to bribe the judges and they sent me to do it but I turned them into the show choir council. Pretty clever right." Adrianna said swallowing hard emitting a hollow laugh as she still got absolutely no reaction whatsoever.

"Okay well great work today I'll let you guys know about the solo tomorrow."

As everyone left the room Adrianna stayed letting out a loud sigh.

"I guess everyone still hates me huh?" Adrianna solemnly asked sensing Hayley's presence in the room.

"They'll come around, but until they do maybe drop the whole diva act thing you had going they may not take too well to that." Hayley smiled lightly putting her hands on Adrianna's shoulders.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. So if you um don't mind me asking what's your big secret?"

Hayley jumped back about three feet her eyes widening as far as they would allow.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Well a few minutes ago you said that you have some secrets. What are they?"

Oh god there were so many. How about my brother is still an asshole, or I've been lying to you this whole time. Those and just about a thousand others.

She didn't know why she said what she did next, maybe it was out of habit but it definitely didn't make things better.

"My girlfriend, the new directions don't know about her." Hayley internally cursed herself, she knew she should just give it up but it wasn't that easy,

Adrianna studied Hayley for a few minutes before calling her out.

"Why are you lying to me? You never used to lie to me, in fact you were always brutally honest in a kind caring way." Her eyes looked down as her voice softened.

"Lying? W-what are-."

"Drop the act Hayley, I know you aren't seeing anybody."

"How exactly do you know that?" Hayley asked folding her arms over her chest increasing the distance between her and the other girl.

"I wanted to know how you were doing and I heard you and Jordan were friends so I asked him, and he told me everything. I just don't get why you would lie to me like that." Her face wrinkled up in confusion before shaking it off.

"I don't know okay, it was stupid and immature. But I mean it really isn't that big of a deal."

"Well to me it is, and when you figure it out let me know until then I think it's best that we keep our distance." Adrianna slowly bent down to pick up her bag to leave until she was stopped by Hayley.

"So basically nothings gonna change? Because it seems to me that keeping our distance is all we've been doing lately." Hayley spat using the same tone she had used with the glee club only minutes ago.

A small bittersweet smile spread over Adrianna's face. "Goodbye Hayley."

Meanwhile Charlotte had finally come up with a way to get some money. It wasn't much but it was something.

"Okay Charlotte, what's up? I haven't heard you this excited since you first joined glee club." Sam took slow heavy steps to her bed eyeing the envelope in her hand with every step he took.

"Well I realized that a lot of people really don't hire fifteen year olds to work and when they do it doesn't pay well. So I thought about it and I mean really thought about it and I came up with something." Charlotte's smile extended all the way to her eyes, and she was practically bouncing right there.

Sam let out a little laugh before actually processing what she just said.

"Wait a second, why are you trying to make money? Burt and Carole don't expect anything in return and all they expect from us is to behave an get good grades."

"Yeah I know, and believe me I appreciate everything they're doing but I didn't do it for them. I figured your going off to college next year and I really don't want you to be stuck here. So here." She eagerly held out the envelope shaking it back and forth squealing as Sam took it from her.

Sam's eyes widened about a thousand miles as he saw what the envelope contained.

"Charlotte, wh-where did you get all of this?" His hands practically shook as he held the envelope. He had never even seen this much money let alone held it in his very hands.

"You know that old car I was living in before I moved in with Devin? Turns out it's a classic car, nobody makes that kind anymore. It doesn't work anyways so it's not like it was any use to me. I know that's not a lot of money but it's a start." Charlotte just shrugged as her smile faltered a little.

"Not a lot? Charlotte this has at ten-thousand dollars in here." Sam spoke slowly afraid that if he spoke too fast he might faint.

"Really? I didn't know how much was in there the guy I sold it to just handed me am envelope. I just assumed it wasn't a lot."

After a moments hesitation he held the hand with the envelope out and let out a huge sigh.

"I can't take it, it's your money and in a few years you're going to need it for college."

Charlotte bit her lip before scooting closer.

"You see that's the thing, I don't actually plan on going to college, if anything I want to go to a beauty school."

"Not going to college? Charlotte you have to go, I mean you're a smart girl and-."

"Look Sam, I'm only a freshman, and I know I have to think about my future but as of now I don't want to go. So swallow your pride and take the money. I gotta go I'm meeting Devin at breadstix love you."

She dropped the envelope and hopped of the bed before he could say another word.

It's not like she was lying either, she really was going to meet Devin at Breadstix.

As she walked in she spotted the table with two boys sitting across from each other and realized that it wouldn't just be a date between her and Devin.

"Hello boys! So what's up?" Charlotte asked with her mega watt smile as she kissed her boyfriends cheek.

"Not much just discussing our futures and our crazy fathers which are unfortunately very much connected." Devin explained with his hands folded in front him.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about because if so I'm all ears."

Devin exchanged a look with Auggie before sighing and turning to face her.

"Sure I guess it wouldn't hurt. It's just that I feel like I have no say in what my future plans are. As far as my dads concerned my future isn't up to me and what I want isn't important. But on the other hand if I don't do what he wants and become a professional football player I can kiss college goodbye."

Charlotte sat up straight looking very attentive almost mimicking a therapists stance.

"You know you don't need your dad to college right? Just work hard in school and you could get a decent scholorship, and you could get a job to save up for other expenses."

Auggie looked at her with his jaw dropped, never had he seen her answer something so... intelligently. Granted he had really only been around her maybe five or six times but still those times all he had heard was her talking about bunny tails, and makeovers and such.

"Thanks babe, you're right I'll think it over. Anyways I gotta get going my dad has a recruiter at our house right now, I mean I still got think about my options right?" He gave her a kiss goodbye and with that Charlotte and Auggie were alone.

"Okay it's your turn now." Charlotte said turning to look Auggie directly in the eye.

"Excuse me?"

"Your future, it's your turn, I helped Devin I can help you."

"I don't really think-." Auggie started casually only to be sharply cut off by Charlotte.

"I insist, now tell me what do you want to do with your life?"

"Well I guess I never really thought about it. I've never had to actually think about it, it's always just been me working with my dad at his hotel chain."

Charlotte stared at him intently trying to decide whether or not he was happy.

"But is that what you want? I mean yeah disappointing your dad would suck but you also have to remember that it's your future."

For the second time that day Auggie looked at her in awe.

"Charlotte don't take this the wrong way but I have to ask. Why do you always act ditzy?" Auggie said pausing a moment to find the right word so he didn't offend her.

"Hmm, I don't know I mean if it's serious stuff then I'll think about it bit but if it's not then I figure just have fun with it. Now let me ask you a question. Are we friends?"

Auggie was a little caught off-guard with this question. Were they friends?

"Well I mean yeah I guess, you're dating my best friends and you're friends with my girlfriend so I mean we get along." Auggie said with a shrug.

"Yeah but are we friends? Would you want to hang out without Eric or Devin being around?"

He had to admit she was pretty cute. Not in an "I'm attracted to you" way but like a little sister way.

"Yeah I guess I would, I mean you're funny and really sweet so sure why not." Auggie added with a chuckle.

"Yay!" Charlotte squealed running to the other side of the booth to give him a hug.

The girl who was missing in action definitely had a good reason.

Eric definitely would have rather been there because fact was being at home was her own personal hell.

Most people think it's ridiculous how bitter she is towards her mom. But they don't know the story or anything really.

Her mother had been an alcoholic or maybe still was she wasn't totally convinced he had gotten the help she said she did.

Anyway when she was ten her mom was driving her to a basketball practice, she was drunk and well long story short he totaled their car.

Two weeks later she woke up without sight in her left eye and lost the ability to hear out of her left ear.

Shortly after her parents divorced and she hadn't seen her since. So believe it or not her mom all of a sudden showing up didn't exactly sit well with her.

"Come on honey you have to forgive me at some point. I'm so sorry honey." Her mom pleaded looking at her with those washed out eyes and tattered hair.

"As far as I'm concerned you don't really exist, you haven't for awhile for now."

Seeing her mom cast her gaze downward almost about to cry for some reason made her feel almost bad.

"But maybe of you give me some time and proof that you've changed we could make some kind of progress."

"Oh sweetie you have no idea how much-."

"I'm not saying that we'll be completely okay but we could make some progress, but for now I just kind of need to process you being here."

Keeping her gaze to the right of her mom she slid out of her chairs and descended to pretty much anywhere but there.

Glee club the next day for some reason had very little talk about regionals.

Amelie had been keeping her distance from pretty much everyone, afraid that one slip of the tongue and she would tell whoever she was talking to that she had kissed Cal.

A moment later she felt a light tap on her back making her jump slightly.

"Oh it's you, sorry you just startled me a little." Amelie said turning around to meet the eyes of her boyfriend.

"Yeah well how could you have known it's not like you've been talking to me or anything." Jordan said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Jordan I've just been sort of- distracted lately."

"Whatever, I didn't actually come over here to scare you. I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come to dinner this weekend with me and my family." Jordan casually said taking one of Amelie's hands into his own.

"Your family? Uh I don't know I didn't exactly get the impression that they like me too much."

Jordan looked at her shocked, his parents loved her! They thanked her for him not getting into fights anymore, also for him wearing just a tad bit less of black. He even cracked a few smiles every now and then.

As long as his mom didn't mention soccer, because Amelie as sweet as she was she would tell his mom he did still play and cue the professional soccer career talk again.

"They love you babe! Especially my mom, besides I need you to get through a family dinner."

Amelie bit her lip mulling it over for a moment before she finally conceded.

"Alright fine, but you owe me one!" Amelie said putting her finger in his face.

Pulling her in for a kiss he mumbled out the word "deal".

"Excuse me everyone I have something to say!" Mia said loudly as she strolled through the door.

The people that were on the date the previous weekend glared at her knowing exactly what he was about to do.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, to all of you that I may have hurt last weekend for that stupid quadruple date. It wasn't my place to mess with you so I'm sorry. Especially Alyssa and Cal who broke up." Mia nodded her acknowledgments at both of them while everyone still scowled at her.

"Well I know I for one forgive you Mia. I need to be single for a while and you just showed me that what I was doing with Cal was a mistake."

Mia looked at her with wide eyes before a smile spread across her face.

"Glad I could help I guess."

"I also realized that being quiet and sitting around wasn't doing anyone any good so I am now going to put my time and energy into an anti-bullying project I'm putting together. I don't have the details yet but I'm working on it. Anyone who would like to help just let me know." Alyssa shyly walked away from the center of the choir room.

Moments later glee club ended and Linor nervously approached Alyssa.

"Hey, sorry about the whole quadruple date thing. I have more of a part in that than I would like to admit." Linor said with a downward gaze.

In return Alyssa just kind of scoffed it off and looked in the same direction that Linor did.

"Anyways I wanted to say that I want to take part in your anti-bullying plan. Fact is there are a lot people in this school who still torment the people who are lower on the social ladder. It kills me to see it and I want to do something about it. So what do you say you and I work together to do something before it's too late?"

Alyssa's eyes widened in surprise as she pointed at herself.

"You want to work with me? That sounds great!"

Linor smiled at the other girls excitement. It was amazing how just feeling included could make someone so happy.

"Awesome I'll call you later." With a wave Linor left.

Not only was Alyssa enjoying single-hood Cal was definitely living it up too.

Being a jock you could do pretty much anything you want. Him being a single jock made it even better.

Cal really wasn't the type to go out and get wasted and all of that glorified teenage behavior.

Instead he had recently been volunteering at the hospital that one of his moms worked at.

Seeing all of those smiling faces of those children who had been dealt such a bad hand and yet were so cheerful made him so happy.

Now that he didn't have to make time for a girlfriend he could come here and talk to these kids who weren't going to get a normal childhood.

He always sang to them at least once before he left. Sometime he would have to bring the glee club here to perform, they would love that!

A/N: Hello my amazing patient readers! Okay so I'm going to try a different system for eating these written since you guys definitely deserve much better updates. Okay well these solo competitions are almost completely pointless but I have fun with them. So once again just to review how it works, you answer these random questions about myself and whoever answers the most gets to have their OC have a solo in the competition. Okay well the questions are below!

1. My favorite grease song performed on the show?

2. My favorite Christmas episode?

3. My favorite blonde character?

4. My favorite Michael Jackson song sung on the show?

5. My favorite member of the "unholy trinity" (Quinn Santana Brittany)?

6. Hummelberry or Pezberry?

Tiebreaker: How many couples on glee do I adore?

Some pretty strange questions there I know but some are pretty easy others not. Just have fun with it! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I won't make you sit through excuses, and I'm sure that by now you sort of expect this. Anyways this chapter is the regionals chapter, which means that there will be five or six more chapters after this one. The winner of the solo contest was annalucindaberry (Adrianna). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review please!**

It was almost here, none of them could actually believe that regionals was already this weekend.

None of them could also believe who had gotten the solo, all of them thinking that they were more suited and deserving than anyone else for the legendary solo.

"Okay everyone, I have given this a lot of thought and this year for regionals I feel that the solo should go to Adrianna." Mr. Shue announced as he drew in a sharp breath, bracing himself for the inevitable reaction of his over dramatic glee club.

"Are you serious? Mr. Shue please tell me that you're kidding." Tina said from her spot in the front row.

It wasn't that she hated Adrianna, she actually liked her a lot. Her and Adrianna just so happened to have decided to go for the same position this year. Being number one. Unfortunately there can only be one, number one.

"Yes I'm serious, I'm tired of having this conversation. Adrianna is very talented she has proven her loyalty to the group again, so I gave her the solo. I don't want to hear one more word about this." Mr. Shue said sternly his voice never wavering.

Just like that the room went silent, no more discussion or argument. Adrianna had the solo and that was that.

The rest of the time in glee club was pretty silent. No one uttered a word, it was actually a productive day, well at least for glee club Linor and Alyssa's progress on the anti-bullying group wasn't going as well.

They had been spending all weekend coming up with an anti bullying plan and what better way than to use Lima's number one resident bad ass. That's right Noah Puckerman.

He wasn't actually allowed to hurt anyone since he was now legally no longer a minor and could go to jail, but it was more of the fear he put in everyone.

"Excuse me?" Puck asked incredulously as he walked down the hallway with his much smaller less threatening girlfriend.

"Just think about it, if you a very handsome, rugged badass were bullying a shy naive girl such as Alyssa and me a much smaller girl who doesn't seem like much were to stop you it would scare the whole school shitless." Linor explained to Puck who wasn't completely convinced yet.

"Oh yeah? What if this just makes me seem like the whipped boyfriend?"

Linor let out a deep sigh. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." With that she pushed him out towards Alyssa.

Puck awkwardly walked up to Alyssa.

"Um give me all your money." He said in a voice that was meant to sound rough.

"Puck! You're supposed to make a statement, not mug her!" Linor shouted demandingly from across the hall.

"What do you want me to do? Pick her up by her collar and threaten her?" Puck asked sarcastically before he saw his girlfriends serious face.

"Yes. That's exactly what I want you to do."

"No I could get arrested for that! I'm eighteen remember?"

After thinking it over for a moment Linor made her decision.

"We'll work on it. Come on Alyssa let's go, Puck when I said 'we' I meant you, so call me when you have something." Linor said mock sweetly.

"I have to do it by myself?" He asked pouting.

"Here's a little incentive for you, you will not touch me until you come up with something." Linor stated sternly jutting her hip out.

Puck's face turned to one of horror. "I'll get on it right now, see you later babe."

Linor let out a frustrated huff as she walked down the hallway. This was definitely much harder than she thought it would be.

Her dramatics were momentarily put to rest as a frazzled panicked Mia came crashing into her grabbing her shoulders.

"I-I have a problem!" Mia gasped out, panting.

"Yeah you're right, it's called randomly running up to people in the hallway." Linor joked lightly.

"No I'm serious. Artie started to talk to me about where I was going to college."

Linor put a mock surprised look on her face. "Wow your boyfriend actually cares about your future plans and is curious about what you're going to do with your life! That is so weird and definitely worth being upset over." Linor ended with an eyeroll.

"Ugh what I meant was Artie was asking me about college because he wants to go to a college near mine. What do I do? I have never been this serious guy nor do I know if I want to be. I mean don't get me wrong I love Artie it's just that-."

Linor set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie you're rambling, don't look into this so much. He just wants to be near you next year, it's not like he's gonna propose or something." Linor said with a chuckle.

Mia's eyes widened at this. "Oh my god what if he proposes?" Mia asked herself very loudly as she turned away from Linor.

Linor just shook her head and chuckled at her friend. She loved her, but she could be a bit crazy.

Meanwhile Cal was having an ordinary dinner with his family, well at the moment it was normal he knew very well that what he was about to say was going to make dinner take an extremely awkward turn.

"Um can I talk to you two about something that's sort of been bothering me lately?"

His moms looked up at him slightly nervous but gave him a smile anyway.

"Sure sweetie what's wrong?" One of his moms asked putting a hand on top of his.

"You two know that I love you guys, and I love our family. It's just that I want to meet my dad. I'm going off to college next year and I would just like to get to know him or at least know who he is." Cal said shyly with a shrug.

His moms exchanged a knowing look with each other before turning back to their son.

"We always knew this day would come, and we understand where you're coming from with it. So if you'd really like to know we will be more than happy to support you with this and help you in any way necessary." His mom assured with a smile.

"Thanks, but I already kind of have someone in mind to help me. They've been through it first hand and it would be nice if they could help me with it."

"Whatever you want, it's fine with us."

Cal's face spread into an enormous smile as he got up to hug his moms.

"Ok now that that's done with, it's your turn to do the dishes. Have fun." His mom Carmen said with a laugh as they stood up from the table.

"Wait mom I kind of wanted to ask you about something. You see since regionals is this weekend and we're most likely gonna win the team is going to be really stressed out getting ready for nationals and I thought it would be nice if we could have a little fun doing a duet together. You have an amazing voice."

His mom tilted her head as her face spread into a watery smile. "Of course I would love to, that sounds like fun doing a duet with my boy."

As one parent-kid relationship grew even stronger another one was being mended.

Eric and her mom had spent the whole day together, at first it was awkward.

Like really awkward. No talking or anything of the sort, but then something just kind of clicked.

Eric began telling her mom about school and her boyfriend, (which her mom was very interested in.)

"Today has been really fun, sweetie. I've missed you and spending time with you. I know I've had my issues and they've effected you in ways that I can't ever make up for but I am getting help. I owe you that much." Eric's mom assured clapping her hand on her knee.

Eric had missed her mom, and she of course loved her, she was her mom after all.

"Thank you mom, I'm glad you're getting help. I just want what's best for you."

"I know, I always have. Would you like to hang out this weekend again? You know make up for lost time." Her mom asked nervously.

"I can't this weekend. My show choir is competing at regionals."

"Well show choir sounds fun." Her mom offered a bit disappointed that she wouldn't get to spend time with her this weekend.

"It is, it can be dramatic at times but it's fun all the same."

The awkwardness had returned, Eric knew exactly what her mom was waiting for.

She wanted her to invite her to regionals, but maybe it was best that she didn't.

Maybe there needed to be this one thing that kept her mom striving to get better. Then again her mom had already missed a lot, and yeah it was her choice but she was trying hard to be apart of her life.

Before she could even stop herself the words were coming out. "Mom do you want to come to regionals this weekend? It would mean a lot to me if you could make it."

That didn't even sound like herself. It sounded too- needy, dependent, maybe even sweet.

As she turned to look at her mom again she saw her eyes brimming with tears, did it really mean that much to her?

"I would love to Eric." Her mom said as she practically fell on her to give her a hug.

Maybe they would be okay after all.

Meanwhile Jordan was pacing his bedroom, nervous about the impending dinner with his family and Amelie.

Last time she was here he could practically hear her groaning miserably as she choked down his moms awful cooking.

Amelie would of course never admit that, she was far too nice.

As his pacing slowed down the doorbell rang, oh great she was here.

He opened the door to see a very nervous, disheveled Amelie.

"Are you okay?" He asked Worriedly as he took in the girls appearance.

"Uh Jordan I need to talk to you. I would rather do it out here if that's okay."

Jordan nodded his head indicating a yes before coming outside.

"Okay what's up? You're never like this, except before your dance competitions."

"Please don't hate me when I tell you this. A few weeks ago when we were on that ridiculous quadruple date after everyone left I was alone with Cal and he kissed me." Amelie drawing in her breathe sharply closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry he what?" Jordan asked stuttering a bit.

"He kissed me, I mean I didn't pull back right away but when I did I made it clear that it was wrong. Jordan I swear it meant nothing to me, I love you and only you."

Jordan ran a hand through his hair for a moment. "Why would you choose now of all times to tell me this? Seriously bad timing babe."

Amelie looked down at his clenched fists, where his knuckles were turning white.

"I know it's just I couldn't not tell you, and I couldn't sit through a dinner tonight knowing what happened."

He let out a frustrated sigh before responding. "Let's talk about this later okay? My parents are in there waiting and if we start arguing now then they're gonna make me tell them what's going on."

With that Jordan took Amelie's hand and pulled her inside not looking her in the eyes while doing so.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Amelie stared down at her plate for the majority of the time, while everything Jordan had to say (which wasn't much) was very negative and pessimistic.

Two painfully long hours later dinner was over and Jordan was escorting Amelie out the door.

"I love you." Amelie said hopefully before walking out the door.

"See you at regionals." Jordan knew that she was sorry but this was a lot to take in, and most importantly did he forgive her?

He had no idea, this week would definitely be spent in his room.

It was apparently the week of bad timing.

Devin really couldn't wait a week before getting in another fight?

Better yet, Devin really couldn't even manage not to get in a fight at all?

Things were going so well, he had kept his cool the whole day and before he knew it this asshole was insulting Charlotte and he had him in a headlock.

Good thing Auggie happened to walk down the hall at that moment.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Auggie asked incredulously as he attempted to pry Devin off the other boy.

"This ass here was insulting Charlotte saying, crap about how if she was so poor she should try her hand as a hooker. Then he had the audacity to make a remark about-. Never mind."

Devin stopped abruptly not wanting to say it out loud while Charlotte stood in the corner practically in tears at the sight of her boyfriend in a fight.

Before Auggie could ask any questions there was another person in the hallway, and Devin abruptly let go.

"What's going on here?" Principal Figgin's asked as he examined the situation in front of him.

"Nothing." Devin answered quickly.

"Really because it appears as if you're in a fight of some kind, and let me tell you Mr. Gattor if you were in a fight it would be your third one this year which would leave me no choice but to expel you." Principal Figgins explained sternly.

"He wasn't the one in the fight. I put this guy in a headlock because he said some offensive stuff and Devin was just breaking up the fight." Auggie said daring the other boy to contradict him.

"Okay well I will discuss your punishment with you later. But don't count on performing in your glee club competition this weekend."

"What the hell dude? That was clearly me, you just got yourself suspended for something I did."

Auggie shrugged. "Eh it's not that big of a deal, not as big of a deal as it would have been for you. You were gonna get expelled and I couldn't let that happen."

"Thanks dude."

"No problem but you may want to take care of your girl, she looks a little shaken up." Auggie gestured to a sobbing Charlotte in the corner which Devin began to tend to.

A few days later the long awaited day was finally here.

Everyone was nervous, especially Adrianna. She had been talking all of this talk all year about how great she was and now she bad to prove it.

She tensed up when she felt a hand on her shoulder but relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Oh Hayley it's you." Adrianna said relieved.

"Yeah it's me and I just wanted to say good luck and give you something."

Adrianna's eyebrows scrunched up. "What?"

"This." Hayley said planting a kiss on her lips.

Adrianna's face broke into a smile. "Hmm that was unexpected."

"I also wanted to talk to you about something. I know things aren't getting better with your mom and judging by the way you tensed up when I just put my hand on your shoulder I'm right."

"Hayley I'm-."

"Don't you dare say you're fine! Please swallow your pride when I ask you this. Would you like to move in with me and my family again? My dad is totally okay with it in fact he encouraged it."

"I was going to Hayley I'm sorry for everything, but anyways yes. I would love to move in with you again."

Mr. Shue signaled it was showtime and Adrianna took her place.

She was singing this to her mom, because she was wrong, Adrianna was loved. By the only person who mattered.

**Mummy, they call me names**

**They wouldn't let me play**

**I'd run home, sit and cry almost every day**

**Hey Jessica, you look like an alien**

**With green skin, you don't fit in this playpen****  
****Well they pull my hair, they took away my chair**

**I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care**

**Hey Jessica, you're so funny**

**You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny****  
****Oh, so you think you know me now**

**Have you forgotten how**

**You would make me feel**

**When you drag my spirit down?****  
****But thank you for the pain**

**It made me raise my game**

**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising, yeah****  
****So make your jokes, go for broke**

**Blow your smoke, you're not alone**

**But who's laughing now?**

**But who's laughing now?****  
****So raise the bar, hit me hard**

**Play your cards, be a star**

**But who's laughing now?**

**But who's laughing now?****  
****'Cause I'm in L.A., you think I've made my fame**

**FB makes us friends when you only really know my name**

**Oh, Jessie, we knew you could make it**

**I've got a track and I'd love you to take it****  
****So now because I'm signed, you think my pocket's lined**

**Four years now and I'm still waiting in the line**

**Oh, Jessie, I saw you on YouTube**

**I tagged old photos from when we was at school****  
****Oh, so you think you know me now**

**Have you forgotten how**

**You would make me feel**

**When you drag my spirit down?****  
****But thank you for the pain**

**It made me raise my game**

**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising, yeah****  
****So make your jokes, go for broke**

**Blow your smoke, you're not alone**

**But who's laughing now?**

**But who's laughing now?****  
****So raise the bar, hit me hard**

**Play your cards, be a star**

**But who's laughing now?**

**But who's laughing now?****  
****Jessie, she broke out of the box**

**Swallowed your pride, you got that ego cough**

**Let the haters hate**

**You're like way too late****  
****See I got a message from you**

**Hola, I'm proud of you**

**"Oh my God, babe, your voice is like wow"**

**My reply, "Who's laughing now?"****  
****Oh, so you think you know me now**

**Have you forgotten how**

**You would make me feel**

**When you drag my spirit down?****  
****But thank you for the pain**

**It made me raise my game**

**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising, yeah****  
****So make your jokes, go for broke**

**Blow your smoke, you're not alone**

**But who's laughing now?**

**But who's laughing now?****  
****So raise the bar, hit me hard**

**Play your cards, be a star**

**But who's laughing now?**

**But who's laughing now?****  
****So make your jokes, go for broke**

**Blow your smoke, you're not alone**

**But who's laughing now?**

**But who's laughing now?****  
****So raise the bar, hit me hard**

**Play your cards, be a star**

**But who's laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?****  
****Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

The crowd erupted in applause when she was done.

They then sang some Journey song (obviously chosen by Mr. Shue , going back to basics after all.

This is why it came as no surprise when they took first, as always.

**A/N: This chapter was long overdue! Next weekend I swear I will update I'm so sorry! Also the storylines will be much more developed. Thank you for hanging on and being patient I love you guys. Song used: Who's Laughing Now By: Jessie J. Please review! **


End file.
